Close Calls
by ilikedan
Summary: when dannys secret is revealed to be half human what choas will happen! just read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Close Calls

By: ilikedan

It was a normal day in Amity Park. "AHHHHH" screamed one person "ghosts" said another "Everybody run for your lives!" the mayor screamed. Oh did I say normal, I meant _para_normal, my bad. Then all of a sudden Amity Park's most famous ghost, Invisobil, arrived. He was the hero and the town's only protection from ghosts, but unfortunately no one knew that. "Oh my gosh! It's Invisobil, we're all doomed" screamed a lady "For the millionth time I'm on your side!" he screamed, and just so you know his name wasn't Invisobil, it was Danny Phantom, and he was no ordinary ghost, he was also the clumsy, unpopular, 14 year old Danny Fenton. He was a rare species, one of only 2 in the history of forever he was half human, half ghost, and he spent his day's fighting ghosts, keeping his identity a secret, trying to survive high school, and just to do stuff regular teens do, his life was a mess, and it was about to get messier. Amity Park was in the middle of a ghost attack, it was small but it kept Danny busy for a few days. He sucked up the ghosts with his thermos and quickly left, he didn't want to find out how much the people want him gone. At home, he put the ghosts back in the portal and went upstairs, where his parents thought he had been the entire evening. He went to bed and woke up at 7:30 the next morning it was a Sunday, and he was glad he managed to get a full nights sleep, which was rare for him due to unpleasant ghost attacks in the middle of the night, he felt great and re-energized, and got dressed and headed downstairs. He had a small breakfast then called Sam and Tuck, his 2 best friends in the entire world, and the only 2 he thought knew his secret, they were over in about 5 minutes, then they went outside heading to Nasty Burger. Halfway there his ghost sense went off "great, I knew this day was too good to be true" Danny said, he ran into an alley and went ghost then flew into the sky. He saw some ghosts going downtown, he turned invisible and followed them. When he arrived Downtown, it appeared as if everyone in Amity Park was there like a meeting, then to his surprise he saw Vlad, his arch enemy, and the other half ghost hybrid. "Why hello, son" he said, "What do want Plasmius" Danny asked in his best hero voice "Why can't I ever just say hello, but if you insist, I want the truth" he said, Oh I also forgot to mention, he's evil although you probably already knew that "What do you mean" Danny asked, then Vlad whistled and 4 ghosts grabbed him, and held him so he couldn't move "People of Amity Park, I ask you this, how much do you know about this child" he said pointing to Danny "He's a dirty, rotten, no good ghost!" said Maddie, or his mom. Danny winced, her words really hurt. "No, he is not a ghost, but something even better" Vlad said, smiling evilly at Danny "NO!" he shouted suddenly getting it, he struggled trying to break free, but the ghosts held on tight "This young child is one of 2, a very rare species, he is a human, and a ghost, he is half of both" Vlad said Danny could hear the gasps in the crowd, that was it, now he mad, he blasted each ghost, and went full speed (112 mph) at Vlad, but he simply grabbed him by the wrist and threw him. "What are you going to do now say name" said Danny, he heard even more gasps he just proved that Vlad was right "No I just love to make you miserable, and people he is a teenager, 14 years, and he goes" Vlad started to say "No, I don't go to Casper High!" Danny said, more gasps in the crowd "Well now that my job is done" Vlad said. Leaving the scene, Danny then went up to a wall and started hitting his head against the wall, probably because he was angry at himself to being so obvious that Vlad was right, his life was officially over then the news crew who had been there and taped every second of it ran up to him and started asking questions, forgetting that he was a ghost and could easily escape. "Invisobil, is that true are you really human?" asked hit reporter, Shelly Mocomoto "uh" replied Danny "Who was that? Perhaps an arch rival?" Said Harriet Chin, who just got a job as a reporter "uh" "Do you have a girlfriend?" asked teen reporter Tiffany Snow "She is not my girlfriend, she's my best friend!" Shouted Danny "Oh write that down" said Harriet, taking out a notepad "idiot" Danny said hitting himself, he needed to get out of here.

_Danny's POV_

I went intangible and flew under ground; I came up a few yards away before changing back to Fenton in an alley I started to walk towards where I had came from to 1) see what was going on, now that people knew that the ghost kid was human and 2) he wanted it to look as if he was some where else when this happened and wanted to see what it was, now that people knew they might put 2 and 2 together and get 4, but now's not the time for math! They might see how similar we look, and how we sound the same, and when 'Invisobil's' around I'm not. He had to be super extra careful from now on. I saw Dash, Paulina come up to me "what's going on I heard a scream and ran over as fast as I could" I said, pretending to have no clue in what's going, even though I knew it better then anyone "Jeez Fenton, you just missed the awsomest thing, the ghost kid is like half human" Dash said, I don't want to sound like Lancer but he has like the worst grammar ever "I know, now I have a shot at him he's so dreamy" Paulina said "He is?" I said amazed, for 2 reasons to sound like 'wow he's human' as if it's news to me and also that Paulina called me dreamy "what's he have that I don't have?" Dash questioned angrily, I was about to burst out laughing I mean I couldn't believe Dash, who can have any girl he wants, is jealous of me, me Danny Fenton, A.K.A loser, geek, the halfa, superhero. What! Just because no one calls me calls me that doesn't mean I'm not one. "but wait I just saw you a few minutes ago" Dash said, boy was that guy dim "no I was on way to Nasty Burger, when I came here" I said, it felt good to be able to tell the truth for once. "But you miss out on like every thing with the ghost boy" said Paulina "well then I guess I just have bad luck in missing all the action" I said, even though I usually _am_ the action "well since you missed the coolest thing ever and I have to write this in my dairy, I'll let you have the day off from beatings" dash said "you have a dairy?" Paulina and I asked at the same time, he blushed "no I was just joking I mean I don't have a dairy, I'm a 14 year old boy!" dash stammered, it was obvious he did but didn't want to admit it, but I really didn't want to be killed right now "ok bye" I said before running home. When I came through the door, I checked the messages on our machine, there were at least 15 all from sam, it was only 5 minutes since I was exposed, how could she have left so many. I listened to them all, thankfully my parents weren't home, because sam was so shook up she probably never thought that Jazz might have checked or something cause every one mentioned at least once 'Danny what are you going to do now that everyone knows your human' or something like that I deleted them all then turned on the TV for damage control and sure enough on every station "Invisobil, is revealed to be a 14 year old boy, at Casper High, where he is probably destroying it from within" said a reporter "I am not!" I screamed to the TV, I had a one way argument with the TV and was milliseconds from blasting it with my ghost ray, when I heard someone at the door, it was my parents and Jazz, and since I was in ghost mode, and I was just revealed to be half human, and I was in their house, and their son was 'missing' I was pretty much freaking out. So I turned off the TV, flew upstairs and accidentally rammed into a wall, really hard, acutely so hard I left a dent on both the wall and me I phased through the wall and turned back to Fenton I ran to the bathroom to check out my bump it was bleeding pretty bad, and I swear a second later my parents came in "Danny, what on earth happened to your wall" my mom asked, nothing got past her "Mom it's always been there" Jazz said, I came out of the bathroom with a towel over my bump and already it was seeping through "Danny what happened to you" my mom asked "oh uh when I going to uh see the action I ran into a wall?" I said "well did you hear about the ghost boy" she asked "a little but I don't know the details can you tell me?" I asked, now was the time for some damage control "ok, lets talk about downstairs" mom said, me and dad followed her downstairs, and sat on the couch, that meant I would be sitting here some where between now and eternity "but before we talk we want to tell you something" mom said "oh oh let me, let me" my dad said waving his arm in the air "ok, danny when a girl and a boy fall in love" my dad started to say "Jack, wrong talk" mom said "oh sorry, on your special day I wish you and your bride" my dad tried again, before I interrupted "EW dad I'm not getting married!" I said disgusted "let me do this Jack, but danny you probably already know about the ghost boy, and we want you to know that if by some bizarre reason you are the ghost kid, well we want you to know that you can talk to us" she said "now what ever would give you that idea" I said nervously "well for one sometimes your father and I get caught up and don't pay attention to you, right Jack" my mom said, before noticing that dad had stopped paying attention to our conversation and started watching TV "well your father gets distracted easily, but I want to change our schedule so we have time for you. and two, not to point fingers but you look, act, and talk like him, he wears the negative of that suit I got you, and whenever he's around your not and visa versa" she said "coincidence?" I said as a question, as if asking them if it was a good enough answer "Ok but anyway what happened was"

_End_

They all talked for a while when Jack got up "GHOST! Maddie there's a ghost in here the ghost alarm is going off" he said "Jack, the alarm's been going off now for 15 minutes it's obviously broken, so can you please turn it off" Maddie said "oh, well in that case I'll go down and fix it, want to join me?" he asked, he knew how much she loved fixing and making gadgets "maybe later, I still want to talk to danny" she said, before Jack was gone "so what did you want to talk to me about?" danny asked (Maddie: DIE GHOST BOY, DIEaims thermos at danny sorry needed to write that) "Where were you exactly when this was going on" she asked "I was heading over to Nasty Burger with sam and tuck" danny said "ok danny, I and want you to know that I lo" Maddie said before she was cut off by danny's phone "Uh hello? Oh hi sam what's up, WHAT! Oh I'll be right there" Danny said hanging up the phone "I gotta go I'll be back later"

_Maddie's POV_

"Where are you going?" I asked, trying not to sound ticked, it always annoyed me that his friends were more important then his family, but again sometimes on my radar work is before family "During the ghost attack uh tucker got hurt and they need me" he said "do we need to call the hospital?" I asked "I'm not sure, but if I were hurt I know I would want my 2 best friends to be there" he said, and for once in a very long time I could see that he was telling the truth, at least about having his friends there not to sure about tucker being hurt, in fact he was standing next to me during the ghost attack but then again there was a possibility he got hurt after I ran off "I'll be back later mom" he said before dashing to the door " watch out for ghosts!" I managed to squeeze in before he was gone I noticed that on his way out he grabbed the thermos probably for protection I smiled "maybe there will be third ghost hunter in the family" I said happily "MOM, I don't want to be a ghost hunter for the billionth time" jazz said stomping downstairs "I know sweetie, I know"

_End_

"Danny thank goodness you're here Vlad found out tuck knew _both_ of you and has him captive!" sam screamed "well at least I didn't have to lie to my mom" danny said, he looked around then found a deserted alley to go ghost, when in his phantom form he asked sam if she knew where vlad took him she didn't "hmmm where would vlad go to get everyone's attention, possibly trap me, and just be a butt head show-off" said danny before grabbing sam and flying off to city hall. Just beyond viewing point he saw everyone in Amity Park once again gathered and saw vlad holding tuck at the top he was making a big, boring speech but all he heard was "bring me the halfa or the child will come with me" he said "crud" danny said setting sam down he didn't want to seem like he was kidnapping her or something, but it was Kinda funny to see the towns confused faces finally one brave person asked "What's a halfa?" he asked "the ghost kid, the only thing standing between me and ruling the wo- ghost zone" vlad said "Where's the ghost zone?" asked the same person " Ugh! Don't you people know anything! Well you probably know him as 'Invisobil'? Is that right" he asked the last part to tucker who nodded "why the heck do you want him?" dash asked "are you people seriously this dim, HE'S THE ONLY THING IN MY WAY, WITH HIM OUT OF THE WAY I CAN RULE THE WORLD!" vlad yelled, he was so mad he didn't realize what he just said "yes I knew Invisobil is good, it's a dream come true!" Paulina shouted.

_Danny's POV_

Now was the perfect time to make my appearance or disappearance, I went invisible and quickly snuck to the top, thankfully vlad was too busy lecturing the people to notice his ghost sense went off or the fact the fact that I had grabbed tucker right out of his hands, and he didn't even notice! And he thought we were dim, everyone else noticed that tuck had disappeared (except vlad) but had enough common sense to keep their mouths shut hopefully that was enough to convince them I was good. I set tucker down next to sam who was still hiding I told tucker that if vlad found him tell him you really don't know who the ghost boy is, "and please call me the ghost boy or Invisobil, its makes you seem less suspicious to vlad and everyone" I said, they nodded and ran into the crowd I turned back to Fenton and followed. After 10 minutes of rambling vlad _finally_ noticed that his prey had vanished (literally) "What? Where is he? I just had him a minute ago, oh butter biscuits I was rambling again wasn't I?" he cried, no one said anything, but hey this dangerous ghost was floating above you, not some one you want to tell that he was completely oblivious to the fact that someone took his bait right from under his nose. Then he just vanished and I was very relieved, I always hate fighting him he's much stronger then me, and even though I'm a C student, I can tell the difference between the box ghost and vlad, for one they look the opposite of each other, and two the box ghost is a moron, and vlad is far from one unfortunately. I headed home for some well deserved rest.

Ok here it is what's going to happen to Danny? And what will happen at school? And why has vlad become so oblivious all of a sudden normal side: that's your fault, dumb one! Fan side: oh right, well it makes a good plot well enjoy! Oh still Danny's POV

I was walking home and I was so worn out I was surprised I hadn't collapsed yet! It's not that saving tuck from vlad was so tiring but on my way home I ran into Skulker, Walker, Spectra, and Ember all at the same time, how much I love risking my butt to protect a city from ghosts, finally after what seemed like forever I got up to the steps on my house, ran upstairs and slept and the ghosts left and every one forgot I was half ghost and everything was just peachy yep that's just how it happened… in my dreams, I think it was either when I got knocked out the first or the second time I lost count after the sixth time, you see on my way home pretty much half of the ghost zone decided to just pound me to death and since I was already in a very weak state guess who won. Thankfully for some random reason after about the 18 billionth ghost beat the crud outta me they got bored and left then I got up my whole body sore and bloody and my skin was not turning a dark purple from all the punches, no one ever said being a super hero was easy so I trudged home, and this time I was not dreaming, although I think I got a bad concussion and was seeing things because when I opened the door I saw my dad wearing jazz's old prom dress and an orange wig and my sister dressed in full ghost hunting gear, and they were fighting over a fenton invention that looked like a toilet plunger. And my mom was baking happy face shaped cookies with an apron that said 'you want some of this?' with a picture of a cookie underneath, I blinked then closed the door and shook my head either I had a really bad concussion or I had just entered the twilight zone I opened the door again hoping to see jazz reading a therapy book and mom making some ghost tracker and dad playing with his action figure doll fighting jazz's but when I opened the door I saw the same thing except now mom was shoving cookies down their throats to get them to shut up but before I could shut the door again I was spotted " danny what happened to you are ok? Are you hurt?" my mom asked dang it, how is it that I'm half ghost and I still get caught doing everything "uh ghosts attacked me" I said wow I'm on a roll telling the truth 2 times in a day, I'm good "come on danny I'll help you in bed" my mom said taking me upstairs on my way up I heard my dad say "does this make me look fat?" spinning around in jazz's dress "if that all you care about! We have to go hunt ghosts not skip around in pink dress's" jazz said "but I want to ask Josh Peterson to the prom!" dad whined "is he someone I should know about?" she asked "stay out of my business" he said sticking his tongue out " wow real mature now give me that I'm going ghost hunting!" she said grabbing the 'fenton plunger' and ran toward the door but hit the wall instead "I going to read a boring philosophy book!" he shouted "its therapy" she muttered and that was all I heard before we were in my room "what's going on down there?" I asked "oh nothing unusual in the Fenton household" mom said "it's almost as if dad and jazz switched places!" I screamed "well there's a funny story about that" she said

_End_

He he what strange bizarre things are happening in the fenton household? Why in the world is jack in a dress, and what's up with the cookies! Normal side: this story proves that you are insane! Fan side: and your point is? Normal: I'm surrounded by idiots

This whole chapter or most of it any way will be about what happened when Danny was out WARNING THIS WILL BE VERY CRAZY & INSANE (p.s. It involves Desiree)

"Ghost tracker?" Maddie asked "check" jack answered "ghost bazooka?" she asked "check" he said "bait?" she asked once more "che- oh wait we don't have that I'll go get it JAZZIPANTS, COME DOWN HERE!" jack shouted "Jazz? You're going to let our own daughter be the bait!" she yelled "sure why not?" he replied "yeah, dad? What is it?" jazz asked coming down the stairs "I'll do anything to help you get _ready_ to go, but will not participate in ghost hunting unless it's an emergency, and dad an emergency is when some one is dying or something, not when you forget to bring extra you-know-what's" she said giggling "forget 1 time and you just can't let I go, can you?" he asked "well of course not, it's perfect in case I need to black mail you" she said "well jazzipants I was Kinda hoping you'd be the bait, won't that be fun!" he said happily "WHAT! I still have scars from the last time no way!" she screamed "well you wanted to help, and you're a boring, meanie, ..Uh whippersnapper!" he shouted "Whippersnapper? What are you grandpa Fenton and I am not boring you are just completely insane over ghosts that your putting my life on the line, and my life isn't a piece of cake, where your just running around chasing Da- dang ghosts!" she shouted "NEXT ONE TO SPEAK SPENDS THE NIGHT IN THE FENTON STOKCADES!" Maddie shouted "you two are family, and you shouldn't be arguing!" she said "jack, and you know very well jazz and Danny argue enough already without you, and jazz has a valid point we are not using her as bait she's our daughter! And we love her!" she yelled at jack "Ha Ha!" jazz sang "and you young lady your responsible too, you know that your father is a bit slow and obsessive but you should not take advantage of that or yell at him!" she said to jazz "hey I'm not slow or, oh look a butterfly!" jack said before chasing a butterfly around the room "dad can't you stay on topic for even a second?" yelled jazz "you two need to bond more" Maddie said sighing "SOMETIMES I WISH YOU KNEW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ME!" jazz shouted, then the room started spinning and out of no where came Desiree "I am Desiree, and so you have wished it, so sh-" she said before a beeping went off "whoops its time for my coffee break, a piece of advice try to bond or something" she said before vanishing "ordinarily I would more concerned that I just saw a ghost but for now" Maddie said running up stairs and then down to the lab and came back up and put an orange wig and a pink dress on jack and handed the fenton peeler and the 'fenton plunger' to jazz "NOW YOU TWO ARE GOING TO SWITCH PLACES UNTIL YOU CAN BEHAVE!" Maddie shouted before stomping away "well ok I guess, I'm jack fenton ghost hunting extraordinaire!" jazz said turning on the fenton peeler "and I'm jazzman fenton, a boring 18 year old girl" said jack skipping around "you think I'm 18 I'm only 16 dad" jazz said "no your not we had your 18th birthday, it was a school themed party" he said "that was when I was 10" she answered "ok dad I'm going to go hang out with my friends, sam and tucker" jack said heading towards the phone "dad, I mean jazz, you do know that those are danny's friends right?" she asked "yeah I know, oh a ghosts around the alarms going off gimmie that!" jack shouted and he and jazz were fighting over the plunger while Maddie decided to switch with her arch rival, Donna Dinklberg, so she began making cookies "I'm going ghost hunting!" jazz shouted "no I am you never let me do anything!" he shouted and everyone was so preoccupied to notice that danny had entered hi I know real weird normal: you need to see a doctor or jazz

Hi everyone! Sorry my computer hates me but I managed to get lasts chapter up so uh here another one (and at the bottom I'm gonna give you a sneak peek of my new story but it might be awhile before you read it I hate doing chapters on this thing! So I'm doing it in one piece but I'm half way through!)

After getting used to the idea that people knew that he was half human and that his sister and dad had 'switched places' danny finally laid down in bed trying to forget everything, that today was just a dream and he would wake up on the floor in English class and that worked, until the dang ghost alarm went off, apparently his parents had been up all night and programmed the ghost alarm to go off when ever Invisobil's around, he sighed got up, got dressed, made his bed then headed down to a normal breakfast, well normal for him anyway which includes the Fenton's running around trying to find the ghost (even though he's 2 feet away from them) his sister jazz yelling at them to shut up so that she can read her book and food that has been 'de- ghostatized' which is why jazz and danny's breakfast usually was an apple or something. He met up with sam and tuck and walked to school hoping to get away from all of this ghost stuff but unfortunately that was not the case, they arrived at school to see every freaking out and all whispering to each other but keeping an out for some one like the ghost kid, this is where being unpopular has its advantages, your never noticed by any one "ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE GYM!" screamed Mr. lancer, but no one seemed to care "I SAID NOW YOU LAZY SLUGS, I HAVE YOUR TEST GRADES AND I KNOW HOW TO CHANGE THEM!" he shouted again this time everyone rushed off to the gym, a few min. later everyone was in the gym "Ok I have an announcement, the mayor has proclaimed a new law, so we are going to now go around telling our deepest darkest secrets" he said "but what if we aren't the ghost boy?" Paulina shouted "well too bad high school has to many secrets anyway, and plus with this 'half ghost' what others are there?" he said "aw man this stinks!" dash shouted "well then Mr. Baxter lets start with you" lancer said "ok I'm the coolest guy in school" he replied "Mr. Baxter, we have a lie detector, and if you get a lie you get shipped off to the Fenton's" lancer said pulling out the lie detector "I have 50 stuffed bears in my closet" dash said reluctantly this got many giggles from the crowd "ok now, star your up" lancer said "oh fine, have a little tiny crush on tucker" she replied the machine beeped yes. This also got many giggles "Now who do we have? How about Ms. Manson" lancer said "oh shoot Danny what do I say?" she whispered, he whispered something back to her she sighed and replied "I'm really rich" she half mumbled everyone laughed until they heard a 'yes' beep from the machine "YOUR RICH!" everyone shouted "yeah so what?" she snapped, even though she has been avoiding this for awhile, she was willing to risk anything for danny "Mr. Foley, your next" lancer said "say your secret tuck, not Danny's" sam whispered he sighed also before admitting "I have a huge crush on Valerie, and I kinda stalk her" he mumbled "wow that's so sweet and yet and really disturbing" Valerie said "Paulina, I'm sure you must have something" lancer said "oh pooh, I am in love with the ghost boy" she sighed happily "didn't we already know that?" someone asked "you people have lousy secrets, except tucker now that's funny" lancer giggled tucker just glared "well now lets try and see if we can squeeze _any_ secrets out of Mr. Fenton, who is the most normal person I know" he said Danny, sam, and tuck froze "uh uh uh" Danny stuttered, all eyes were on him "well? We're waiting" lancer said

_Sam's POV_

Oh no! What's Danny gonna say! And it has to be the truth or he's off to his parents for questioning and junk, but he can't expose himself he'll be examined and stuff plus he'll go all gogglely eyed over Paulina and she'll date him again and- aw crud I am not hanging out with that enemy of fun again! And then I looked at Danny he looked really scared "Mr. Fenton do you have a big secret? Like are you the ghost boy?" lancer asked this caused the room to grow extremely quiet and for me and danny to start hyperventilating "no I'm not the ghost boy I'm just an average, stupid, 14 year old year old boy" danny said nervously "well then I need an answer or your off to your house, not to do whatever you kids do today, but for examination" lancer said staring hard at Danny, then I saw something that I have hardly ever seen I saw Danny get the look of an idea, that's not how to shove Skulker in the fenton thermos "ok I really didn't want to do this but.." he said looking down oh crud Danny what are you going to do? Overshadow lancer to skip you? Expose your self? Run away? Oh man this is bad "I LOVE SAM!" he shouted. Ok WHAT? He grabbed me whispered something I couldn't make out, then kissed me WHERE AM I FAIRYTALE LAND? WHAT THE HE- he's a pretty good kisser… did I really just think that? BAD HOREMONES, BAD! As I was thinking these insane twisted thoughts I heard him say during the kiss, in almost a whisper 'I'm half ghost' oh smart one do something else then whisper your secret so its true, but no one can hear, but back to the present day problem, MY BEST FRIEND SINCE 1st GRADE IS MAKING OUT WITH ME!... Wow it's been like 2 minutes, jeez how does it take? I think the people got the point after like the first 11 seconds and Mr. Lancer I think read my mind "Ok Mr. Fenton, I think you made your point very ahem clear, you may make out with your girlfriend some other time or get a room for we must continue" lancer said trying to look away even though it's pretty hard _not_ to stare at two teens who have claimed not to be a couple, making out in front of the entire school, after what seemed like forever he pulled back, both of us looked pretty strange, he was blushing so much and holding me in an extremely awkward position, and I was pale, surprised, and uh shivering? I just noticed that I was shivering and was freezing in a cold dying way almost, but why? I looked up at Danny, who's ghost sense just went off and he always shivered when that happened and since he was touching (more like holding) me I guess it passed onto me sort of, stupid over-analyzing personality "uh I gotta go to the bathroom he said dropping me and running away then there was an explosion from behind

(Uh kind people forgive me but this was meant for last chapter but enjoy anyway)

_The Box of Truth_

_He was going to finish him off when he thought of something, since he was so weak he couldn't do anything, so why not destroy the town, and make him suffer with everything and one gone, then destroy him, it was perfect ,_ _and he might as well throw his mother in_ _there too she was also a big threat to their plan, they'll dispose of her later, but not now he wanted to make the boy suffer_ _so he grabbed the two_ _and flew them over to a large, metal box for human containment and made both intangible and threw them in "enjoy your town, for soon it will be all gone" Walker said before flying off laughing "NO! Must… get… out!" Maddie said pounding on the walls but to no avail, she turned around, she'll get the kid to help her but saw he appeared to be unconscious, if ghosts could go unconscious; she went over to him and was going to shake him till he woke, but wait was he bleeding!_

_Paulina's POV_

"Wow" was all I managed to say, not that I was surprised or something everyone knew that they were like crazy about each other, but it was so well sudden even Sam seemed surprised and then newest couple started shivering like it was 40 below even though its around 70 degrees in here, and if that's not weird enough 'prince charming' just fled letting Sam drop to the ground, and not that I like her or anything but I felt bad, 1) because dash has done countless big things like that and just abandoned me, and 2) between dash's clumsiness and some people on the cheer squad who are _So _jealous of me, I've had my fair share of hard drops to the ground, and boy do they hurt! Then there was an explosion in the kitchen, probably the poison the lunch lady's make trying to pass off as food, exploded or something, but as long as I'm clean and perfect I don't care then out of nowhere _my_ prince charming appeared "hey Paulina" Dash said to me "LOOK IT'S THE GHOST BOY!" I screamed jumping up and down every one gave me blank stares "oh right, she's obsessed with him" someone said me: hey so am I! I ignored him "Hi Ghost Boy!" I waved excitedly, he looked at me strangely then gave a nervous wave. Oh My Gosh, he waved to me! And Sam is always saying that he doesn't like me HA! He looked around before being attacked (more like mauled) by this really big hairy ghost, it looked almost like a- "WULF!" we heard him shout, can he read my mind or something? He appeared to be talking to it in a calming way, for the 'wulf' seemed very frightened I sighed, using words instead of fists to solve most problems is so sensitive boys think that it's 'sissy' but to a girl, it's so romantic I looked up at him he seemed very confused for this animal was blathering on and on almost in a different language, wait it IS a different language I may not be an English freak, but I KNOW that '_Draho'_ is not in the dictionary ok this day has gone from cool to awesome to just plain weird and I think the ghost boy agrees because he just looks so confused, oh that face is just so CUTE! I squeal hugging my self, now I have everyone staring at me, but for once in my 15 year old life I don't care, then I look up at him again and see that the wolf thing has just vanished how strange, he thinks so too cause he's looking around for him then another ghost, who looks somewhat like a machine me:coughSKULKERcough kicks him from behind, HARD so hard that he plummets to earth and lands on his shoulder like 2 inches in front of me! Then I see a bright light at his waist I gasp and then I asked meekly "Danny?"

"Danny?" I asked again "what?" he said leaping back "isn't that your name? Danny Phantom?" I asked "note to self: bang head on wall for giving my real name" he muttered, but fortunately I was so close to him, that only I heard. He rolled over on his bad shoulder I saw him wince, that big mean ghost hurt him "are you ok, cutie I mean hottie, I mean uh uh phantom?" I said stupidly "not really, I don't really want to be here but oh well, no one seems to care" he said darkly, oh well he's still hot! "I care, you saved me and everyone so many times and that's SO heroic" I said he looked up at me strangely and smiled "uh thanks no one's ever said that" he said blushing, ok it's official he is TOTALLY crushing on me then every one leaped up to us "freeze ghost boy! Don't you dare touch any of our citizens! Now who are you!" shouted lancer holding a ruler to his face "you do know that you're holding a ruler" phantom said before being smacked by the ruler on his head "that's enough out of you, uh I mean that's not enough! Tell us who you are!" lancer shouted oh what should I do? I could stand aside and find out who he is, but then he'd be upset and never be around again! Where if I got them away from him, he'd get away and I would not know who he _really_ is but then I'd prove my love and I could meet him alone since he would trust me and "look over there a ghost!" I shouted pointing in the other direction, no one even bothered to turn around, that is until they heard a loud rumbling in the direction I was pointing in, I blinked, wow that was very convenient I turned around and there was the machine like ghost standing right behind me I did the first thing that came to mind: screamed my head off, which in retrospect wasn't the best idea, because he didn't even see me until I screamed he picked me up and laughed then the ghost boy leaped up heading towards me, until lancers dumb ruler prevented him from going any further "you're not going anywhere" lancer said is he that blind! He's trying to save me! The ghost boy just went right through the ruler, as if it wasn't there and continued on, I giggled I know it's not a good time to giggle but he stood up to lancer to save me I felt SO SPECIAL! "let her go Skulker!" he shouted then in an instant, he dropped me "fine, its you I want anyway" the ghost said phantom dove down to save me and caught me just moments before I hit the floor and then I felt a shock, falling to the ground and then nothing. If you don't like a small DxP don't read these few chapters.

I woke up what seemed hours later, my head was like totally killing me I just noticed that there was a warm hand on mine, who ever it was they were gonna- I looked up it was the ghost boy's! I would've squealed with delight, if not for the fact that I was in pain and I didn't want to wake him he looked so adorable sleeping like that I wanted to just hug him and never him go! But I didn't I just watched him from where I was… ok so I was like staring at him just inches from his hot face, he looked so peaceful like that, I subconsciously started twirling his snowy white hair it was so soft I wonder what kinda shampoo he use's? Oh great now I'm gonna start stalking him to see. then the giant ghost appeared again and I just noticed that we were on an island type thing surrounded by green and uh more green he smiled evilly I screamed and grabbed the ghost boy and squeezed hard like he was a pillow, he didn't budge then for the first time the thought that he was unconscious came to me. Oh duh! No wonder he didn't flinch or anything when I played with his hair, that was fun I want to do again I started twirling his hair again then the ghost pushed a button in his hands and the ghost boy's eyes snapped open we both screamed and backed away from each other "what are you doing!" he asked "I wasn't doing anything" I lied "hello child, I have brought you here once again and this pathetic human is here by mistake I got her too as you saved her, but brought her along for the ride" Skulker said smiling at me "pathetic? I am not pathetic!" I screeched "I'll tell you what's pathetic, under that big suit of armor he's just a 5" blob of nothing" phantom said, I wasn't sure if it was for me or for him "NOT TRUE!" he shouted I giggled silently it was kinda funny, especially with the ghost boy here "very well then, I'll play your little game I know that she doesn't know same with the town, I'll leave you 2 lovebirds alone now" he said before disappearing "LOVEBIRDS?" we asked at the same time "whoa that is seriously messed up I am NOT with her" he said where I was leaping with joy I sighed "Mrs. Danny Phantom" he just stared at me "ok, now I know who has a crush on me" he said "what? I can't help it if you're a total hottie and a superhero can I?" I said dancing towards him, I was really happy right now "you didn't think so at the dance" he mumbled to himself but I heard him I gasped "aw that's so sweet I'd LOVE to dance with you!" I squealed grabbing him and holding him by the wrists, so he couldn't go so we danced, slow danced to be exact it was weird to dance with out music, but I was on cloud 10 right now, mean while Skulker was watching them "their dancing?"

We danced for awhile until I couldn't hold him any longer and I was so tired, must be for the fact that I'm in an alternate dimension, and that I stayed up all night staring at pictures of him, and drawing him, ect. Where now I'm DANCING WITH HIM! I let out a small smile where my brain was having an early new years, Christmas, birthday, and Cinco de Mayo combined! Then out of complete exhaustion I collapsed in his arms before blacking out I saw him looking at me I smiled blew him a kiss then fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of ballroom dancing with the ghost boy

_End_

Danny stared at the now sleeping girl in his arms, he knew that she liked his ghost side, but in _love_? The words 'Paulina' 'is' 'in' 'love' do not go together in that order, she really wasn't _that_ pretty at all he was surprised that he was head over heals in love her a few months ago, really disliked her for awhile now, but now as she lay here sleeping peacefully in his arms he saw that she really wasn't a goddess or something, she was human just like everyone else, just some mixed up teenager in a town full of billions of ghosts and 1 half ghost he chuckled at the thought then set her down and started fidgeting with her hair, he stopped for some weird reason he had a feeling of desa veu shrugged it off as stress then continued her hair was soft he wondered what shampoo she used, that same feeling came back either he was really stressed out or he had missed something important shrugged it off again, then picked her up and went to go try and find some food and if possible a way out of here he flew around for about an hour before he was also tired he landed on another island and set Paulina down, and after about a minute she yawned and woke up at first she was like 'where the heck am I? I need a blow drier stat!' then she looked up, her eyes sparkled, and she squealed and wrapped her arms around him he smiled awkwardly "uh did you sleep good?" he asked trying to pull her off of him, but a fangirls strength is mighty (you got that right!) "I always sleep good with you around" she said, unnoticed by him she managed to peck his check, then after this EXTREMLY awkward moment he looked around, how were they going to get out?

Back in the _normal_ world

"Hey! Where'd Phantom go!" dash screamed after witnessing the kidnapping of him and Paulina "like who cares about him what about Paulina?" asked Star "and where's Danny I don't think he needs to be in the bathroom _that_ long" Valerie said "well accutly, he didn't feel that well this morning, and I think he got a little 'sicker' by the 'thing' that just happened" said tucker "yeah, I think he headed home" Sam said "'Innocence Abroad' people! A child and a 'half ghost' just got kidnapped and you're talking about Fenton! He is an average kid who will never amount to anything! While we have a real (oh how do you kids say it?) 'cool thing here, yo and yawl just yapping about da fizzle?'" lancer said every blinked "if Paulina were here she'd be like 'ok, your like really scaring me'" said star "jeez baby, do you need to be around her 24/7, I guess the rumors of you being her 'satellite' are true" Kwan said "yes, I'm her best friend, and every one in this room needs Paulina, but she doesn't need you, YOU SCUM BAGS! SHE'S BETTER THEN ALL OF US AND WE KNOW IT!" star shouted laughing and started twitching everyone just sorta stepped away "uh why don't you see Mrs. Spectra now Miss. (star) Night" lancer said everyone gasped "SHE'S BACK?" everyone shouted "oh wait she got fired because of being caught smoking and drinking in the bathroom" lancer said "but what about tearing our young innocent minds apart?" star said twitching again "well one your not innocent and two we already that here in school" lancer said "so who wants to play FOOTBALL?" Kwan shouted and everyone ran towards the door, leading outside "'Alice in Wonderland what' wrong with you people! Your classmates got kidnapped and you want to play foot ball? Why if something like this happened in my day, we'd all be excited about it and want to learn more about this exciting event!" lancer said not noticing that the only students left (sam and tucker) had already been bored to sleep by his lame 'flashback' he looked up and saw the two teens on the floor and their hands were touching (by accident, or was it?) "I'll get the blankets but first" he said pulling out a camera older then the world and took a photo "he he, nice persuasion for Miss. Manson to get me a nice teacher gift and for Mr. Foley accutly pay attention in Class

He he he

Back with 'Romeo' and 'Juliet'

"Will you kiss me now?" Paulina asked in cute voice "ok, you've asked 21 times in the last 10 minutes and every time I've said 'no' what makes you think I'll say yes THIS TIME!" he snapped at her, she fell to the ground and cried "Oh I'm sorry, I really am I've just been under a lot of stress lately and I haven't slept in days I just want to go home" he said sitting down with her "WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME?" she screamed "no, it's not that I don't like you it's just I don't really like you squeezing me and not letting go and also you don't really like me" he said patting her on the back "what do you mean? I'm like in love with you" she said, starting to calm down "well, the _real_ me" he said softly "oh right, I forgot, who are you, as a human I mean" she asked scooting closer "trust me, you don't want to know, plus I'll be dead and gone if word gets out" he said "Dashy? Is that you?" She said in the same cute voice "No, I am not Dash Baxter, I am not Casper High's best quarter back, and I am not a bully and pick on Danny ...and other kids" Danny said "how do you know so much! Are you spying on us?" she screamed "I go there remember" he said, putting his head on his knees he's had just about enough of her "oh right, this is just so well weird that some kid in our school has ghost powers and like hasn't told me, I would like totally date them" she said

_Danny's POV_

I smiled at her, but inside I was fighting back the urge to toss her butt off of this island, what kept me from doing so was my 'hero side' maybe Sam's right, maybe she is a shallow girl only concerned about herself "I mean cause I'm like SO popular and like every boy in the school like loves me" she said tossing her hair at least 5 times, did she really think that it would impress him? "I'm like the envy of all girls, I mean EVERY ONE wants to be me or date me cause I'm SO cool!" she said, ok forget what I said earlier, she _is _a shallow girl I mean does she EVER stop talking about herself! She stopped smiled apparently JUST realizing that acting like a total stuck isn't working, well maybe she's not really that just trying really hard to impress me, which I had to admit was kinda cool "so uh what about you? What's your story?" she asked

22


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh nothing that interesting about me" I said, 14 year old, halfa who fights ghosts yep nothing out of the ordinary "But your SO interesting but I mean like what _happened_?" she asked "oh uh well I won't go into detail but, lab accident, went inside the ghost portal to take a peek and kaboom!" I said very wearily I was really tired I want to go to- the next thing I knew I was fast asleep in her lap before going into a deep sleep, I felt that strange feeling of desa veu then I was out.

_End_

_Paulina's POV_

She looked at him and squealed quietly to her self he had fallen asleep AGAIN! Wow this is great now she can just like talk to him and tell him her secrets and stuff, and the best part is he won't hear anything and hold it against her! "Aw that's so adorable, you're muttering about ghosts in your sleep, you are just precious" I said, in a weird voice, like how you talk to a two year old "ok now, let the secrets spill! Well when I was just a little chica, I wanted to go on a pony, so then-

An hour later)

Well that's all of kindergarten, now on to first grade" she said, just rambling on about things that a person couldn't care less about, but seeing as the only witness to these weird rambling was pretty much near unconsciousness, no seemed to give a care he mumbled something, she stopped "what is it honey cakes" I asked, well why not? He can't hear me, I hope "I'm a C student" he mumbled before flipping over "AWWWW! Mumbling secrets in your sleep is just- wait a minute! SECRETS your spilling secrets and I'm yapping about nothing!" I screamed, I mean what else had he said while I was blathering, but it did feel good to not care about my image for once, oh great now I'm gonna become a Goth, freak like Manson, I wonder if she has conversations with herself while being trapped in tell ghost dimension with the ghost boy? I bet she doesn't even know him me: cough not true cough "Paulina Fenton" he said grabbing her arm "ok this is scaring me, wait did he say 'Fenton' that dude has some serious- (flashback Yey! Flashback! '_Hey Paulina, what's up? Danny pants turn invisible and fall down (mutters) stupid powers 'what?' Paulina 'nothing': mist comes out of D's mouth oh I gotta go! Runs into Paulina sorry, gotta go bye! DP seen in the sky seconds later: Danny runs into Paulina again (me: jeez Danny are ya trying to?) oh uh hi hand goes intangible his books go through his hands 'what was that?' P 'uh butterfingers'_

_(End flashback Already?)_

Issues" I whispered, looking down at him no it can't be and then he yawned and opened his adorable glowing green eyes that shined like thousands of green diamonds (me: STOP TOTURING US FANGIRLS!) he screamed and jumped off of me, but he did it so cutely! "Hi, sleepy head" I said still in shock "uh yeah, what's going on?" he asked "you better tell me, Fenton!" I said, I covered my mouth, I hadn't meant to say it, it just came out now he'll hate me forever, I mean it _could_ be dash for all I know (me: which isn't much) but he backed off, his face paling by the second but he was still SO cute with his eyes, and his great fashion sense and his flowing snowy white hair (YOU ARE JUST _BEGGING_ TO GO INSIDE THE FENTON THERMOS!) "Www-hat dddidd youu saaayy?" he stuttered nervously, oh great now I've upset the poor baby, he was better unconscious "Uh sorry I'm kinda jumping to conclusion here but…. Are you perhaps, by any chance, I mean its like SO impossible I mean your cool and he's not and OH WHAT THE HECK! Are you Danny Fenton?" I rambled before just asking the dumb question, it's hard to ask someone cool if their secret identity is someone as loserish a fenton, but today I learned that nothing is impossible he just stared, I wasn't sure if he was looking at me or ground, but what ever it was he couldn't take his eyes off it "uh hello?" I asked waving my hand in front of his gorgeous, handsome face (I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!) he didn't move, he looked like a statue, apparently thinking about what to say but I found it odd that it took so much thought for a 'yes or 'no' question I mean it's not like his life depended on the answer to this question, or did it? I'm so confused and even more confused because when I'm usually confused, I think about him, but now I' confused _because_ of him, men are so difficult sometimes then I thought of something good, well for me at least I could just stare at him for hours and hours and he'll snap out of it after becoming WAY uncomfortable, if not I'll go to plan B I pulled out my lip gloss praying to god that he wouldn't wake after an hour and that plan B would be executed so I looked at my sayonara pussy cat watch, 5:00 in 1 hour some girl was gong to live her dream so I sat down and watched.

45 minutes later

Wow for watching pretty much a human statue, it was pretty fun! I continued with my secrets, less detailed and up to date, I looked at the watch it blinked 5:48, hmm it shouldn't be blinking, oh well I guess an alternate reality does that to watches meant for 5 year olds, I wonder if I'm getting effected by this… green goopy stuff that barely passes as air, like what if I die from this? Oh well I have more important issues to deal with, 5:55, only 5 more minutes this is it! I began putting my strawberry lip gloss on, out of complete boredom and slight desperation; I practiced on the air, like there was anything else to do or anyone to see me. Finally after what seemed like hours of kissing nothing, the stupid, annoying meowing alarm went off, I put it on really low so he wouldn't be woken and my dreams shattered, I put another quick coat (of lip gloss) on before moving in I got closer, and closer until there hardly any space between us, I closed my eyes and then…

To Be Continued (later in time maybe 2 days maybe 2 years, depends on my mood, how much you whine, how much I absolutely need to type, and how evil I'm feeling at the moment)

3


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, Ok since you asked nicely NO! Ha ha just kidding I'm not _that_ evil (or am I?) but here ya go!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted the weird machine ghost "aw chill out, she's just trying to kiss him it's just like our first kiss ay Johnny?" sighed a girl with green hair happily "yeah, except I wasn't a halfa trapped with you in the ghost zone, with some lunatic hunter observing my every move, and I wasn't in a spandex, but I was unconscious, in a hotel room thankfully she only kissed me" 'Johnny' said, the green haired girl just glared at him "I AM NOT A LUNITIC!" shouted machine ghost "uh I hate to interrupt this fascinating conversation that I'm not apart of, but she's right, I _really_ want to like make out with him" I said, I really wanted to get on with this kiss "aw I made you fall in love with him, I remember when you erm, I almost kissed him in his other form but _somebody _just had to ride up on his big ol' fancy motor cycle and ruin everything" the green haired girl (I didn't know her name) said staring daggers at this Johnny person "I knew him as a human? I don't remember that! Is he hot in his human form?" I asked grabbing her shoulders "knew him? The kitty kat got you hooked up with him for two weeks, you don't remember that cause I was possessing you to make Mr. 'oh I'm gonna completely ignore my girlfriend and stare at other chicks' jealous" she said "oh and accutly he really doesn't look that different his colors are just reversed" I just stared at her "DO YOU REALLY THINK I PAY ATTENTION IN ART CLASS! I DON'T KNOW NEGATIVES! Give me information!" I shouted, shaking her hard and my eye twitching slightly "wow your like crazy, cool I should do a match maker thing, now who would be two unlikely candidates who hate each other, and who in 10 years will have a daughter who grosses us out cause we never knew ghosts could reproduce" this 'kitty' girl said "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID CAREER ISSUES!" I shouted shaking her again "Jeez, dipstick just relax and how can you not know the negative of white? Even a chimpanzee knows that" said, oh my gosh I can't be "OH MY GOSH EMBER! You're dead! But you were a hit rock star a few months ago!" I shouted "you people are so dim, maybe the FLAMING HAIR could have given you a clue and maybe the fact that I was FLYING!" she shouted back "well sorry, you don't know what entertainment dudes can do" I shouted back, blushing slightly "I AM THE BOX GHOST!" the box ghost shouted, well who else would he be? "Oh you're perfect! Now we just need to find a girl ghost to hook you up with!" Kitty shouted, hugging him they all continued to argue and a few more ghosts joined in, one looked like he was a black and white nerd, another looked like a green genie, and another almost looked like our old school counselor, I shivered at the thought Miss. Spectra was evil, telling me to put on so much make up I mean beauty is only skin deep but through all this chaos, I managed to get back to my sweet heart, who was still unconscious or whatever I put on another quick coat of lip gloss and went in for the kill erm kiss I was now in the same position I was in last time I looked around, thank you no distractions besides a bunch of arguing ghosts in an alternate dimension but I was closer until… our lips touched, and unfortunately at that moment prince charming decided to open his beautiful green eyes and in this position, this would NOT end well or would it?

Another cliff hanger BOO YAY! I'm on a role, 2 in a row! I am good but uh hope you like this chapter and hope that your fellow people will beg for me to update and uh HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Remember everyone; Halloween… ghosts… Danny so keep your I's peeled for our halfa hottie or any other specters of some sort especially Kitty, she's my fav. Ghost right now…. Ok bye

2


	4. Chapter 4

Ok people just so ya know last chapter and I think most of this one is Paulina k? I never ended her POV 2 or 3 chaps ago so I hope it's a little clearer now

He opened his eyes, slowly at first but I think when he saw me he just freaked or what ever. Out of all of the guys I've dated he is the most puzzling, well I haven't technically 'had a date' with him, but trying to kiss him is a date in my book. But it was so weird he seemed like angry and like flipped but still like in the 'kiss me' type mode… or I could be completely wrong, I haven't been on a date in 4 months I've been waiting for him. This is starting to get really awkward; I mean here I am a 15 year old girl kissing the ghost boy of my dreams, somewhere in the ghost zone, with about 100 ghosts watching us! And even weirder, we're technically _not_ kissing just sitting, and staring at each other with confused faces (and for him, he also looked a little scared) with our lips just _BARLEY _touching with no sign that we would either continue on with it, or pull back right now I was just content that a) I was this close to him and b) he didn't pull back and slap me or something. I could hear some of the ghosts whispering to each other and some encouraging us to continue "Aw, looks like the dipstick got a new crush, told ya teen love never lasts, although that chick with the short black hair knew about… _you_" my former fav. Rock star said, I could see him blush a pretty dark shade of red. "Now we embarrassed the poor sap oh well he's a nobody, who would ever care for a stupid, little boy who will never fit in" said that creepy black ghost, who almost looks like my old counselor except different looking "Dude, their just like sitting there! Are they even kissing?" Johnny asked, that guy seemed oddly familiar somehow _flashback!_

_(Johnny and Danny fighting, with Danny winning, then pins Johnny down to the ground, then he mumbles that he'll miss kitty then it goes blank)_ if it weren't for the fact that I was almost kissing phantom, I would be like questioning Johnny and his girl and probably rant about how hot phantom was. Johnny was right! What exactly ARE we doing we haven't moved for at least 10 minutes "ok, that's it! As a match maker I can tell you like her and you er _really_ like him so just do it already!" kitty (I think it was) screamed then she ran up to me and gave me a small push and just that was enough for my lips to fully reach his, our lips were now _officially _touching, but still we carried the same bewildered expressions except now we're both a little more freaked out then we were 5 minutes ago "OH MY GOSH! COULD YOU TWO BE ANY WEIRDER, YOU'RE JUST SITTING THERE!" Ember shouted pushing me again, now I was practically on him which in retrospect is pretty cool and slightly erm really awkward then after about 2 minutes of this position we both just collapsed on the ground "you people are pathetic, and you, I liked you better when I had you head over heels for Gothy McLamo" Ember said I couldn't believe it "YOU LIKE SAM! THAT GOTH FREAK AT CASPER HIGH!" I shouted, he just winced "Oh catfight, I bet Miss. Jealous-pants will win" said a green blobby ghost (Cough Bertrand Cough) "WHY DO YOU LIKE HER? THE ONLY TWO FREAKS THAT HANG OUT WITH HER ARE THE TECHNO GEEK AND…" I shouted before stopping suddenly I started paling, so that I was deathly white in mere seconds, no it couldn't be, but again all the facts are piecing together to point to one thing "fenton" I whispered to myself "Your danny fenton, aren't you?" I asked in that same tone, I wasn't really asking him or anyone for that matter "A kid his height, with black hair, baby blue eyes, jeans and a tee shirt?" answered a ghost, not sure who and even though my back was turned, I could tell that he giving them the 'stop it or I'll kill you' look I nodded, that fit him perfectly fenton I mean "yep, that's him" they all said. I couldn't believe that! My true love was a DORK and… wait a minute that meant that "so uh…danny are you a super hero?" I asked, maybe there was hope he sighed that sigh that you sigh when you like give up "uh yeah I guess, and uh do me a favor and you know don't tell any one that would really help me" he said, looking me in the eye then my insides began to squirm and I grabbed on to him like there was no tomorrow, this made pretty much every one confused "oh I knew it! I knew it! You're the same person! Which means fenton is cool, and since your fenton, you're cool enough for me!" I squealed happily, hugging him harder I swear he started turning blue; everyone is like 'ok freak, what's your problem?' I hugged him and hugged him until he managed to break free, gasping for air after we (mostly me) calmed down we talked then there was a flash behind us, he turned around and I thought he saw 5,000 dollars by the look on his face, then he picked me up and we headed toward the swirling vortex "hey! Their getting away!" Johnny shouted we raced through many attacks and were inches from the portal "Danny, I lo-" I started before my head hit the side of the portal when it started closing "PAULINA!" I heard him shout setting me down I don't remember what happened for the next 5 minutes, because I was out cold. When I woke up everything was a blur "oh what happened and what am I doing at Fenton's?" I mumbled holding my head then I saw him and leap on to him "oh ghost boy! I remember now we were dancing and stuff and then we escaped!" I shouted "you mean you don't remember in between?" he asked surprised "in-between? What am I missing?" I asked, very confused "oh nothing, come on let's get you home" he said picking me up, it was a very weird feeling like I'd felt it before he started flying towards my house "So ghost boy, are you _ever_ going to tell me who's the Zorro behind that mask?" I asked cutely "you'll probably know sooner or later, when this whole crisis is over" he said I looked down; it was so beautiful up here and yet dangerous at the same time. I loved the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair I just loved the feeling of flying and as much as I loved this flight, we soon landed in front of my house "uh ok then, uh stay out of trouble or you'll be in trouble pretty much" he said nervously after setting me down "ok, bye honey bunny" I said reaching over, and managed to get a quick one on his check before he could move, then he was off in the air. I sighed happily "bye fenton"

GASP! Can Paulina keep the secret? Is she gonna date Danny now? Think it over for a while, but remember, with my story things are ever as they seem, well they are sometimes but I've always wanted to say that

4


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, I'm caught up in so many other stories I haven't had time! And also I've had the most horrible writers block! But I thought of a cool thing (ok, it's cool to me) but it brings back an old thing so remember that, oh and regular POV!

Danny ran upstairs, he felt like he'd been gone for days and he was afraid that his folks would send out a search party…again. He ran upstairs to the middle floor, only to be met by a bear hug from sam, it felt like she jumped on top of him, which she did. She jumped on him, and since he was already weak he collapsed under her, leaving her on top of him yet another awkward moment between Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, uh I mean 2 very good friends! _Please don't kill me Danny_ "DANNY WHERE WERE YOU! YOU DISAPPEARED AND WE COULDN'T FIND YOU AND THEN THEY FOUND PAULINA BUT NOT YOU AND-" sam freaked "Jeez sam chill out I'm fine" danny said getting her off of him "FINE? YOU WERE WITH THAT SHALLOW WITCH! HOW CAN YOU BE FINE AFTER SPENDING 3 HOURS WITH HER?" she exclaimed "only 3 hours? Thank goodness… did my folks send out a search party again?" he asked "of course, every one in Amity is looking for you, Espesilly after they found Paulina 15 minutes ago." Sam said just then The Fenton's burst through the door "DANNY!" they screamed, he was mauled again by jazz "Oh my gosh Danny, don't scare me like that! I was worried sick about you I was almost in- how many?" she asked "17" her parents said "oh yeah, I was almost in 17 major car accidents trying to find you!" she screamed "she's almost as bad as me!" jack shouted proudly "Sweetie, that's not a good thing" Maddie said, obviously still not over jazz's driving "if anyone needs me, I'll be in a very stable area going over how in world jasmine got her license" she said going upstairs "and I'll um uh hmmm what was I gonna do…. OH YEAH! Danny you'll have a big surprise at school tomorrow!" jack said and before danny could ask what he was talking about, he was out the door "DANNY! Before I get off you, you are going to tell me what happened! That ghost, 'insert ghosts name here' kidnapped you and what's her face! " jazz shouted "Ok that ghost was Skulker, ghost zones (cough most pathetic cough) hunter of things rare and unique AKA me, and he grabbed Paulina by mistake so I was stuck with an overly obsessed fangirl who tried to kiss me WAY more then 17 times (that includes just asking) and being taunted by more then half of the ghost zone, and having her find out my secret, but forget it due to a bad bump on the head coming out of the ghost zone…. Any questions?" danny said while tucker was grumbling something about 'not fair', jazz was currently getting off of him and going over to help sam, who just fainted. Later they were all in the living room with hot cups of cocoa (except jazz, she had coffee) talking about their day's adventures. Apparently Sam and tuckers day was spent listening to lancer, sleeping, being blackmailed, and turning the town upside-down trying to find danny. While the rest of the Fenton's gathered up a big search party the second they got the news and tore apart the town even more. And jazz, grabbed the keys to the RV and drove around (crazily) trying to find him too! She also went through the nasty burger, knocked over 10 street signs, almost ran over half of Amity's citizens which includes, sam, tuck, the mayor, lancer, the principle, and dash (she says that she purposely swerved at him) and half way through her cross country destruction her parents asked for a ride (well she has the RV, and there was NO way that her dad would fit into her car) and with the help from jacks 'driving tips' like "ignoring all sense of gravity and/or physics" she accutly DID run over someone, she ran over Kwan's right arm and he was rushed to the hospital "Well now I know who got dad's 'perfect' driving skills" danny said "Hey, I gotta watch out for my little half ghost brother" she said ruffling danny's hair they all talked for a little longer before the 3 14 year olds retired to a comfortable sleep on the floor, jazz smiled and walked over to the phone and dialed a number "hello Mr. Manson? This is Jasmine Fenton, your daughter is safe and sound at our house and is fast asleep on the couch, I can't bear to wake her up so I'll drive her, tucker, and danny to school tomorrow is that alright? Yes, I was going to stay with them all night… No, my parents will be up in their room ok then good bye" she whispered before looking at the sleeping teenagers "the things I do for you kids" she sighed happily before making another phone call.

The next day at 6:30 sharp the 4 kids (yes jazz eventually fell asleep) were woken up by the loud pounding of a metal spoon on a metal bowl "come on sleepy heads! Time to get up!" Maddie shouted, they awoke with a start "Oh my gosh! I fell asleep! My parents are gonna totally kill me!" sam and tucker shouted at the same time "don't worry, I called your parents, and they said that it was all right if you sleepover and that I drive you to school" jazz said proudly "AW MAN! Our very first sleepover and we fell asleep? This is bogus" tucker pouted "hey danny, is that how your mom ALWAYS gets you up?" sam asked, rubbing her now sore ear "no, just when my alarm clock won't go off due to a little _invisible_ reprogramming but we're lucky, she usually uses a drum/bagpipe/horn/harmonica combo" danny said "wait, wait, wait, hold up did you say that _you_ were gonna _drive_ us to _school_!" tucker asked jazz "yeah, why?" jazz asked "YOU'RE DRIVING US/THEM TO SCHOOL!" screamed sam, danny, tucker, and Maddie "Don't worry kids, the RV comes equipped with emergency helmets, seatbelts, handcuffs tied to the chairs labeled 'IN CASE JAZZ EVER DRIVES'" jack said "I installed it last night after the horrible flashback of screaming like a little girl when my daughter was driving" "Ha Ha very funny dad, I was very concerned for my brother and went a little er crazy looking for him" jazz said in her professional voice "I still say we walk" danny said "GRR that's it you are going down!" jazz screamed chasing her brother around the living room "uh Mr. Fenton do you have protection gear for 'IN CASE DANNY AND JAZZ GO WILD'?" tucker asked "of course I do! Let me go get it!" jack said running down stairs, sam just glared at tucker "is this an unusual morning here?" sam asked Mrs. Fenton "well unfortunately, no this is pretty much an average morning for us" she replied "okbyemom,byedadwebettergettoschoolloveyabye!" danny said really fast grabbing sam and tucker and speeding towards the door "YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE DANNY!" jazz shouted angrily, looking like she was about kill the next person who talked. As soon as they were outside they continued to run their butts off, knowing that jazz went to the same school she would be out after them in only a matter of minutes as soon as they reached 'prison camp' other wise known as school they began to slow down, "so danny, second day at school do you think Paulina remembers any of your adventure yesterday?" tucker asked "nah, she got a pretty bad bump on the head, I think that our adventure is gone for good" he said slightly disappointed "Danny your better off without her, maybe you should start looking at other girls" sam said blushing a dark shade of red unnoticed by Danny, but tucker got the whole thing "jeez sam, just admit that you like him!" tucker shouted now having both turn a deep red "ok uh what class do we have next?" sam asked trying to avoid the subject "A new class called 'Run for your Life'" Danny said "why?" asked tucker "because jazz is coming around the corner covered in ectoplasm, and boy does she look MAD" danny said "DANNY! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Jazz shouted, the whole school turned to face her and by her looks, took a step back then before you could say 'boo' the trio was halfway across the building. It 5 minutes before the bell was to ring, and our friends were just going in, they were the only ones outside (they had been avoiding jazz) so they were gonna get in fast, get their books, and run their butts off to class but of course these things never come out the way they are planned they got to the door before tucker stopped "uh does the handle look different to you?" he asked "no, it looks just how it did yesterday, are you going nuts?" sam said "relax tucker, it's just a door it's not gonna kill us or anything" danny said, opening the door for his friends he was about to walk in when, he couldn't "come on danny we have to get to class!" sam shouted "I would love to sam except for the fact that I can't get my hand off the handle!" danny said rudely they went over and started pulling, but he was pretty stuck then an alarm went off 'GHOST! GHOST! GHOST CAUGHT IN TRAP! GET PERSONAL THERE IMMEDIATELY BEFORE IT ESCAPES!' "oh crud, now I know what dad was talking about!" danny shouted then they heard loud footsteps coming towards them "Sam, tucker get inside I have an idea" Danny said in his heroic voice "BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU!" she screamed a little too loud "WHO ELSE IS THERE?" jack shouted "just get inside" danny hissed, they quickly got the idea and ran inside danny quickly went ghost and milliseconds later lancer and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton rounded the corner "AHA! I FINALLY CAUGHT THE GHOST BOY! AND HE IS-" jack shouted before realizing that the ghost boy was just floating there "Jack I told you he would do that, he isn't a moron he would obviously turn into a host" Maddie said to her disappointed husband "AWWW but it seemed so perfect! Aren't teenagers supposed to be morons" jack whined "I'm floating right here you here you know" Danny said slightly ticked "you, be quiet and you get the secret weapon and you stop being a baby" Maddie said, first pointing to Danny, then lancer, and finally jack. Danny was still trying to pull his hand off of the handle, but he was pretty stuck then he heard a scream inside, it was Star Night he pulled even harder. He saw his mom and begged "please just let me go for a minute there is someone in need in there, I promise I'll come right back after the ghost is gone" "no way! I know you ghosts, you say you're on our side but then you turn on us" she said bitterly "Well remember, I'm not _technically_ a ghost. I'm human, I have feeling too I don't want to see this town destroyed" he said "not a chance" she said slowly. Then he got another idea, with his free hand he shot his ghost ray at the handle destroying it, and also setting him free, just then jack came around the corner "I told ya he'd do that too" Maddie pouted angrily then danny flew into the building and found Johnny 13 holding Starr by the wrists about 15 ft in the air "like let me go you creep!" she screamed "never in a million years, my little kitty wants a girlfriend to hang out with and you seem perfect" he said "let her go Johnny, she doesn't want to be stuck with you forever I still can't believe kitty does" danny said, just trying to tick Johnny off and let star go "You better take that back punk!" Johnny shouted calling on his shadow "Oh what a tough guy, always having a big black blob do your dirty work for you, I'm sure kitty would want a man of action" danny shouted "THAT'S IT KID, YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE! LEAVE KITTEN OUT OF THIS OR YOU WLL PAY!" Johnny shouted finally getting mad "or you'll do what? Run me over with your tricycle oh I mean motorcycle" danny said, he was just having fun now Johnny gritted his teeth angrily "SHADOW, ATTACK!" he shouted pointing not to danny, but to his parents who just entered the room "I'm not a moron dude, I know that your close to them and remember: don't do bad things unless you want bad luck" Johnny said smiling

_Danny's POV_

Oh crud, note to self: don't ever tick Johnny 13 to the point where he really is evil and tell him later how lame that line was, but for now he had to save his parents from shadow. His parents were great ghost hunters, but shadow was most likely too much for them I dove down and pushed shadow before he punched mom. He flew across the room and into the wall, he started to come towards me and attack "SHADOW! I said go for them, not him!" Johnny shouted, Shadow let out a little growl, before going back to my parents, this time I wasn't fast enough to prevent his attack, he managed to get mom a small scratch but no real harm but still no one touches my family as long as I'm around. I went at him at around 111 mph and this time managed to get him through the wall and I'm guessing halfway across the parking lot I didn't check because next thing I knew Skulker's big mechanical hand is wrapped tightly around my throat, I seriously could not breathe "How does it feel child? No where to run, when everywhere you go people hate you" he said "Hey dude, I was fighting him" Johnny said, cool ghosts fighting over who would me! I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad abut that, the lack of oxygen was fogging my brain, I felt dizzy like I was going to pass out and then…

CLIFF HANGER! BWAHAHAHAHA! Ok and to clear things up yes, right now danny is chocking. no, the day pigs fly, is the day danny would die in ANY of my stories and no, I have absolutely no clue what happened to shadow, I'm assuming he went back to Johnny. But also I'm very terribly sorry people but I did not include the old thing in this chapter, hopefully it will be in the next one but I wanted to do another cliff hanger here so. But sorry update took so long, but I have a mental draft of the next chapter and a week off of school (YIPEE!) so it will probably be up soon. And if it isn't up before Thursday HAPPY THANKINGSGIVING!

ilikedan

7


	6. Chapter 6

Hello peoples…. I'll shut up now and continue oh still danny's POV

Have you ever been in front of a large crowd? most likely. have you ever been in front of a large crowd and you have a big secret that you don't want anyone to know and you really don't want to be there? I think everyone's felt that at least once. Well I'm in that sorta situation well except I don't think that everyone has life threatening secrets, is being fought over by 2 powerful ghosts, while one of them is chocking you, and you might die from lack of oxygen or well half die technically, I think I'm the only one in the world who's felt this feeling before, ok scratch that, I know I'm the only one and it's even worse when you might die, some people in the audience are begging for you to die either for revenge or just plain hating you or just wanting to know who the famous Danny Phantom is… why am I talking about myself in 3rd person? Once again must be the lack of oxygen, but seriously if I don't get out of this soon I am going to die, isn't that a happy thought. And you want to know what would things even worse? If vlad decided to stop by and save me, and make me look like a moron. I would love for my parents to save me or right now I'm gathering all my strength to fire a ghost ray and get out, but still I really don't want my arch enemy to save me "SKULKER! What in god's name do you think your doing!" vlad shouted appearing out of nowhere. too late, does god seriously hate me right now? I mean what did I ever do to him? DARN IT now I know what sam means by karma. "I'm just arguing with Jonathon here and holding the ghost child" Skulker said "THAT'S JOHNNY!" Johnny shouted, did he have a bad temper or did he just come out of the wrong end of the ghost zone "ARE YOU BLIND? You're choking him!" vlad shouted I'm not sure whether to feel relived or furious. Skulker looked down at down at me for the first time in like 8 minutes and noticed that I was almost to the point of turning blue, he let go of me quickly and I fell to the ground, honestly I think I liked be suffocated instead "I'm sorry Vlad, I didn't notice him but he's ok now" skulker said meekly "WELL WHAT IF I HADN'T COME? THEN YOU WOULD'VE KILLED MY APPENTICE!" vlad exploded and before anyone could breathe I shot a ray at him "how many times do I have to tell you I… DON'T…LIKE….YOU and I will never work for you!" I said angrily "oh Daniel, I thought your buffoon of a father taught you better then to blast people who save your life but I guess that's 2 things that went wrong" he said bitterly, everyone behind us took at least 10 steps back I mean here were 2 powerful ghosts ('the Wisconsin ghost' is now pretty famous in amity, not like danny but still) who pretty much hate each other do you really want to be that close "LEAVE MY DAD OUT OF THIS!" I shouted, I jumped into the air about to begin another battle when I looked around, everyone here was scared and panicking I don't want a major battle to take place here hmmm maybe I quickly pulled out the fenton thermos and sucked him in, he wasn't really expecting me to do that so, he went in pretty easily. Thank goodness that was over I can't believe that the idea of vlad going into the fenton thermos never came to me oh well I blame my C grade point average…. Ok the big bad guy, now what do I do? "GET HIM!" Johnny shouted talking to his shadow "NO HE'S MINE! YOU GO BACK TO YOUR PATHETIC GIRLFRIEND!" skulker said just trying to yanking Johnny's (bike) chain "WHO ARE YOU CALLING PATHETIC?" Kitty shouted appearing out of nowhere. Oh ghost fight, this should be interesting I'm just gonna sit (er float) on the sides regaining my breath and will cut in when they start to get really aggressive or my parents do something really stupid. "Oh uh I was just trying to get your boyfriend out of the way so I could defeat him" Skulker said pointing to me; you know that guy was just too honest sometimes "WHY DO YOU ASUME THAT HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! WHAT IF WE'RE JUST FRIENDS, OR WE COULD BE MARRIED AND HAVE A DAUGHTER NAMED KAT LYNN THIRTEEN FOR ALL YOU KNOW!" she shouted furiously at him, everyone blinked and she and Johnny added quickly "Well uh yeah of COURSE we don't have a daughter uh that's not possible" ok that was really weird "ok I'll go now" skulker said slowly stepping towards the nearest wall (he was currently in the middle of the floor) "YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET! You are just a heaping pile of metal with no heart or feelings, where my Johnny Bonny over there (Johnny blushes a scarlet red at his GF's dumb nick name) is a kind, loving man who happens to have an awesome motorcycle (Johnny sits proudly on his cycle like 'oh yeah, my chick is kicking your butt') and I love him AND WHAT DO YOU HAVE? A SHINEY PIECE OF CRUD FOR ARMOR!" she exploded suddenly, I decided to pitch in my two cents "And if that's not enough, under that armor is one of the most pathetic ghosts ever made; a tiny, 1" green blob" I said smirking knowing that I'd be mauled by Skulker in seconds, it might have been me but I thought I heard someone in the crowd say 'burn' most likely Paulina "SEE YOUR NOT A MAN! YOU'RE A… uh BLOBBY, GREEN DUDE!" she shouted before hopping on Johnny's motorcycle "Come on baby, lets blow this joint" she said hugging Johnny "I thought you wanted me to you a girlfriend to hang out with" he said nervously "WHAT? YOU JUST WANTED ANOTHER GIRL AROUND, DIDN'T YOU! NOW DO YOU SEE WHY I WENT WITH HIM FOR AWHILE! and just so you know I'm still not over that little deal you made with him" she said pointing to me I winced at the memory of dating 'Paulina', I swear everyone turned to me like 'how in the heck did you get rid of her, she is clingy!' "That's it honey! Move over we're going home, and I'm driving so you don't crash us…again" she said sternly, pushing him in the passenger seat "But kitten, it's my motorcycle I wanna drive it, I promise I won't crash" Johnny half whined, tucker better be taping this "here you go, it will keep your small and feeble mind safe" she said smugly, putting her usual pink helmet on him and putting his (13) one on herself, before they drove off you could see Johnny pouting on the backseat, not looking forward to the long lecture that awaited him. Note to self: investigate further on this 'Kat Lynn 13' "ok this is weird I'll just leave now" I said, before heading towards the door completely unaware that mom managed to put something on my ankle as I flew by. I was almost at the door when, I fell you heard me, one minute I was floating about a couple feet off the ground, next thing I know I smashed on the hard floor "You like? Fenton Ghost Blockers, they have temporally blocked your powers while wearing those" mom said pointing to the glowing handcuffs on my ankle "Too bad they've already been invented" I muttered to myself "HA HA HA! Pathetic human! You and your little friends amuse me so, I'm afraid that uh _She_ doesn't realize that she has left this town completely defenseless. Now child, being the ever so powerful halfa isn't such a great thing right now" he laughed, I let out a loud growl I wanted to bite his head off SO badly right now (and revealing the tiny green man inside! Eh bad mental image just so ya know I'm thinking of skulker (no armor) + a leprechaun, sorry I poisoned your minds) "Hey just so you know, I am NOT friends with him and also he's never been helping us WE'RE the only ghost protection" Mom said pointing to her and jack "oh your not friends with him ay? So she doesn't know either? Jeez I'm surprised that half the town doesn't know I mean your just some dumb teenager, but he is really close to you" he said smirking evilly, he and I and everyone else knows that if I had my powers and weren't on this dumb leash thing, he would be saying any of this "you mean I know him as a human?" Mom said slightly unnerved "know him? He liv-" he started before I managed to pull mom a few feet up and kick him across the gym giving him the 'say another word and you'll be living in the fenton thermos' look, this caused the entire gym to go dead silent. I needed a miracle to get out of here "LET HIM GO!" Jazz shouted, coming out of the crowd I was expecting an angel, but she'll due. "Jasmine what are you doing" mom said "he has been trying to help us, so let him go… or else" she said eying dad, what is she gonna do? "hey dad, remember battling the vampire looking dude? Well remember during that you had a little accident? And we had to let the ghost get away because you needed some new 'you know what's' and I'm sure that the public would love to hear about this riveting experience" she said in a whisper almost so only us 4 could hear. Oh my gosh, I couldn't believe it, I knew that jazz was dedicated to help me, but blackmailing dad with THAT story was really low, that's even lower than VLAD!... no wait, vlad would sell him out in a heartbeat but still dad growled "do have any idea how much I hate you right now?" he mumbled "I have a pretty good idea" she said winking at me. Soon I felt the weight of that thing off of my ankle lifted and I saw Skulker make a break for it. I just really wanted to get the heck out of here. I started to fly up when "WAIT! How do you know me?"

Did you really think I'd give you break from cliff hangers over T day? HA! Don't you know me better than that? But I REALLY wanted to give you a special treat before T day (well it's 12:37 am, it technically it is T day but oh well!) but since it s T day I just wanna say this: I want to thank all of the very kind reviewers for the support and even the kinda hurtful ones (yes I did get a few of those) because I know that they were only trying to help. But anyway, I really LOVE writing this story, and love coming up and spending half the evening writing away. And I know that because of this I sorta neglect some of my other stories, which kinda ticks some people off but I'm mainly into this one but main point: thanks a bunch for all the support and making me feel warm and fuzzy when I get a 'DARN YOU! I HATE CLIFF HANGERS' e-mail and uh yeah, if I knew you, I'd have you all over with a piece of vlad shaped turkey (BWAHAHAHA!) but uh yeah thanx again but I just wanna tell you all something: I have no clue where and when this story will end, but I'm 98 positive that there will be a sequel that will be like this, except more pressing. I'm in the works of the mental draft right now (oh yeah I started the idea of this months before I started actuality writing it but yada yada have a good holiday, eat lots of turkey, and for goodness sake make a toast/thank you to danny (THAT'S AN ORDER!) and I'll be making one to both you guys and danny so yeah… ok 12:48 am I'm hitting the pit see ya sometime!

ilikedan

7


	7. Chapter 7

HIYA! Did you have enough turkey? I did, but yeah uh hi… and just to you BOT fan people, I'm working on that now. Still Danny's POV

"How do you know me?" mom asked again, I hate these type of pressing situations, this seems to be happening more frequently. "Uh I don't _really_ know you uh I've met you a few times and uh that's pretty much it" I said nervously "that's a lie isn't it?" she asked "you bet" I said defeated "So I'll ask this one more time before I break out the big guns-" she started "OH, OH THE BIG GUNS! OH LET ME USE 'EM OH PLEASE, PLEASE MADDIE I NEVER GET TO USE THE BIG GUNS!" dad shouted dropping on his knees and begging, as humiliating as it was it was kinda funny "sweetie, it's just an expression, there are no guns involved" Maddie said sweetly dad moaned before standing up and pouting "Alright, you can take Jasmine home and play with the guns… as long as your in safety gear, and you don't blow up the house, or use your daughter as a target" Maddie said, hating to see to her husband upset "YAHOO! COME ON JAZZIPANTS WE'RE GONNA HAVE SOME FUN!" dad shouted, grabbing jazz at her wrist (literally) and ran towards the RV "WHAT? I'm not doing - Sigh the things I do for you" jazz said before realizing that staying would make it worse, for when mom asked a question jazz would defend and be suspicious. And before you could say 'Boo' the RV was speeding away, and you could jazz's screams a mile away "Thanks Jazz I owe you big time" I muttered, floating down on the ground "what did you say?" mom asked "oh nothing" I said "you ghosts are such a mystery to me, especially you, sometimes I wonder why you choose to play the hero I mean your only 14, I know my son would never do that, he's always so busy he would never have time to fight ghosts" mom said slightly upset, I winced with guilt "Uh you do know that we have an audience?" I said, pointing to the people behind us "Oh right you better go before someone goes nuts or something" she said giggling I smiled "well I've been around some nut jobs before, Johnny 13 and Shadow for instance, they just love getting into trouble" I said "what about the green haired girl?" mom asked "oh kitty? Well she's usually calm and sometimes even nice but she can be scary" I said "how'd you get rid of her?" mom asked curiously "what?" "That kitty girl, she said you and her were together for a while, how did you manage to get rid of her?" mom asked smiling "well lets just say it wasn't simple, but it looks like I should go, I think Lancer's a ghost gun and I don't want to stick around and see what damage it will do to me" I said, jumping in the air "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Lancer shouted, pointing the gun in my direction "Well, looks like you got a better weapon then a ruler" I said, it's not like me to smart mouth a teacher with a gun, but I couldn't help myself "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW POWERFUL A 12" RULER CAN BE?" he shouted "Oh yeah, I'm sure that it would be helpful…for a math test" I said smirking dodging his blast "You never answered my question: how do you know me?" mom shouted before I went through the roof "Well that's a story for another day" I said before phasing through the roof

_End_

_Jazz's POV _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DAD LOOK OUT FOR THAT- too late" I screamed as I rode in the RV, Danny owes me BIG TIME after this is over! Plus blackmailing dad will get me grounded for about forever and I can't ever use it again! The things I do for my little brother, there may have been a ton of bad outcomes for me but I would do it all over again just for Danny… "DAD! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THE LIGHT IS RE- Crush, Crash, Flatten apparently not" I sighed as I turned and saw half a stop sign, tons of dirt, a wooden fence, and a dragging stop light attached to our bumper. If this is how I drove the other day, I'm taking my drivers test 15 more times. We pulled up to Fenton Works 'oh crud, now I have to be a fire arms target!' my head shouted "JAZZI! COME ON! COME ON! I'LL LET YOU USE THE FENTON PEELER!" dad shouted I sighed for the second time in 5 minutes and hoped out of the car and headed towards the door "HERE GO UP AND GET CHANGED AND I'LL GET THE LAB READY!" dad shouted tossing the me Fenton Peeler (which amazingly, I caught) and I headed upstairs knowing that I didn't need to change, just push a button but, it was an excuse not set up. I got in my room, and sat on my bed. The Fenton Peeler brought back so many memories like saving Danny from evil Dr. Spectra (if I can even call her a doctor) and finding out danny's secret or I remember going to go to school with the Fenton Peeler when 'Danny' was taking the CAT's but for some reason, I wound up locked in the janitors closet, turns out it can also break down doors! Or when I revealed 'Danny' to be the futures Evil Danny and getting my helmet taken off and thrown onto the nasty burger sauce thing and… wait a minute! That didn't happen, the nasty burger didn't explode! Now I'm thinking silly fantasies are real. Jasmine, get a hold of yourself. I turned towards my window and saw that it was open "An open window? Maybe I could sneak out and avoid this dumb thing, Danny does it all the time so why can't I?" I said, walking up to my window I looked down 'Whoa, I'm high up!' I screamed in my head backing away from the window "Wait a minute! I'm on the second floor! But then how does Danny get- Duh! Ghost powers" I said slapping myself I went up again and looked on the sides and saw a neat little path of bricks going down the wall, almost like steps. It was between Danny room and mine. I chuckled "Danny must have been sneaking out before he got his powers" maybe I could get down that way, I started to climb out my window '1) NO WAIT! This isn't the reasonable thing to do! Running away from my problems like a troubled teen' '2) But I am a Teen! I'm a smart girl, who doesn't need or deserve this cruel and unusual punishment!' '1) Oh but dad will be so disappointed!' '2) Oh everything disappoints him! He'll get over it' '1) But I'm in enough trouble already, I'll be grounded until I'm in college!' '2) Oh you can never be in TOO much trouble' '1) Who are you?' '2) I AM YOUR INNER CHILD SO DEAL WITH IT!' '1) I have an inner child?' '2) I hate you'. I continued this meaningless and slightly disturbing self conversation for about 15 minutes before stepping out of my window and closing it "Take that inner child!... did I just say that?" I shouted, I got to take that bumper sticker off. I grabbed the Fenton Peeler and headed downstairs. It felt good to be inside of it again, I could almost hear spectra's screams echoing in it, I shivered and went down to the lab, were dad had just finished setting up "Oh good, your dressed and ready" Dad said happily "uh yeah" I said, rolling my eyes when I saw the lab "uh do you know where your mother keeps the guns by any chance?" dad asked, I felt like slapping myself "You mean you don't know!" I shouted "well uh she kinda hid them from me after I blew up the lab with them" dad said blushing "well I have no clue where they are" I said, lying through my teeth, I knew that mom hid the small guns in boxes of fat free popcorn and the big guns in the storage closet under our coats, but I could lie and not have the house blown up "Ok then… so Maddie's busy fighting the ghost boy and we don't know where any of the fun stuff is so now what?" dad asked ok now I was clueless "uh I don't know" I said "well we could build that Fenton Ghostinator plan I have" dad hinted, pulling out some blueprints. man, I'm So gonna regret this "What does it do?" "I'M GLAD YOU ASKED! HERE LETS GO THROUGH IT!" dad shouted dragging me over "You see this thingy goes here and this doohickey goes there and I have no clue what this part is or why it's on here" Dad said pointing me too various spots on the thing "Dad what's its function" I said slowly so that he would get my point "ok well it does lots of things first it does…" 2 hours later I finally crawled (yes on my hands and knees) out of the basement I went up stairs and fell asleep for around 20 minutes. After I woke up I called Danny on my phone for I just remembered something important after about 30 rings he picked up, apparently out of breath "Hey Danny, it's jazz" I said quickly "I know jazz, just ran into some ghost trouble, I'm on my way home" he said "NO! DON'T COME HOME!" I shouted "may I ask why not?" he asked sort of ticked "Danny dad built a machine that will- will OH IT'S INDESCRIBABLE! Just go to Sam's or something for the night while I try to shut it down" I said nervously "What does it do?" he asked "you don't want to know, all I'll say is that you will exposed and hurt if you come home tonight" I said with an edge to my voice, I could hear him gulp on the other hand, I didn't like scaring him but it's for his own protection. "But wait, I thought you and dad were gonna shoot guns or something?" he asked "Oh well change of plans" I said, not wanting him to know that I lied "you didn't tell him where mom hid the guns did you?" he pretty much said "Well you would've done the same if you were in my position" I pouted "Uh ok tell mom that sam invited me to come over and that I might stay the night" he said "ok uh see you later, bye" we said hanging up the phone "if only I had agreed to play with the guns, then danny would sleeping in his own bed tonight" I sighed

_End_

Ok yeah uh nothing really happened but oh well…ok I'm leaving now

7


	8. Chapter 8

_Sam's POV_

I loved my room, I just loved being in my own little world, where nothing can touch me or harm me (except maybe a ghost or 2) but where I'm free to just be myself shout and not be heard, nothing from the outside is ever let in "Hey Sam?" "AHHHH!" I screamed jumping back, at the cold touch on my shoulder, I was blaring loud music so I didn't hear him float in. I walked over to my stereo and turned it off, still breathing heavily "Yes Danny what is it? And if you say scare me your not gonna be half dead for long" I threatened "uh I was wondering if I could possibly stay the night?" he asked floating down "Why? Don't you have a house or did your dad blow it up again" I snapped, being scared out of your mind doesn't leave you too happy, he scowled at me "Well sorry, I just got a call from jazz saying I'm dead if I go home and thought 'oh my friend sam will help me' so I'll just leave now and go hide in a trash can and pop out and scare people" he said angrily, great Manson you just managed to turn your best friend against me in 2 minutes "Danny, I'm sorry you just really scared me" I said trying to regain his trust he smiled "Sorry I guess I should give you a little more notice, you know your gonna go deaf listening to all that loud music" he said smiling again, I giggled "Samikins! Who are you talking to?" my mom asked from the hall "oh crud danny, go human!" I whispered he did and I pulled out my history book and we 'studied' it then she entered "OH! Daniel when did you get here?" mom asked a bit flustered "Oh he got here a little bit ago, he needed some help with homework and I said that I'd help him" I said putting on the 'Yep I'm SO not telling the truth, but you don't need to know that' "well ok, are you staying for dinner?" she asked a little nicer, she's been a lot nicer to him seeing how jazz turned out lovely and danny seemed 'bearable' in her words "Well I was hoping I could, an experiment went wrong and our house is covered in ectoplasm it's so hard to breathe in there" he said, he was a great liar. I wish I had a camera, my mother's expression was just so good, it was like an 'OH MY GOODNESS!' mixed with 'HOW HORRIBLE!' "MY goodness! How awful, I swear you and your sister need to grow up in a better environment, if you wish you may stay the night…IN A SEPARATE ROOM!" she said kindly "Wow danny, that was a great lie, how did you do it?" I said appreciating his skill "I told the truth, before I came here I went against jazz's orders and snuck in to get my stuff" he said pointing to his backpack "And before I left dad blew something up and everything was covered in ectoplasm" Danny said "ew" I said disgusted imaging the house in ruins "Kids, time for dinner!" Mom shouted from the dining hall, she obviously wanted to have dinner in the 'nice' one because we have a 'guest' oh please I might as well say I'm his sister and move in I'm with him so much. "Come on kids it's time for dinner!" mom yelled again "Your parents don't like to improvise do they?" Danny asked smiling "my parents? I'm positive that I separated at birth then adopted!" I said flailing my arms he laughed; he had such a cute laugh…oh my gosh I really need to get out more. Before we could do another thing my 'oh my gosh, get your butt downstairs or be fried' sense went off so I grabbed danny's hand and flew downstairs as soon as we got in the dining room, we were greeted by 2 seriously mad parents "What took you?" my mother asked "Sorry, we weren't sure which room it was, I mean we have 20 places to eat in here" I said once again lying, my mom softened her expression "Well alright, sit, sit the main course is here" she said clapping her hands and many different sized trays came in and were spread about the table, I could see danny staring at the non-ectoplasm covered food, I gave him a kick under the table to get him out of his daze before he started drooling "Wow Mrs. Manson this looks great thank you very much" Danny said politely, as I had taught Danny just after the incident with freakshow: the key to the heart of a Manson is politeness, cleanliness, and manners. "So Daniel, have you played golf?" my dad asked, I felt like falling over of course Danny hadn't played golf! He's 14; I find it hard to believe that seniors want to do it "No Mr. Manson, I've been really busy lately and haven't had time for sports of any kind" Danny said if you count 'ghost hunting' as a sport, then Danny gets WAY to much practice in it. Before my parents could ask another obvious question, Danny ghost sense went off. He started shivering "Sam, could you please show me the nearest bathroom" he asked I nodded my head, giving him the motion to follow me "You may continue we might be a minute, he's really cold so I'm gonna go get him a coat" I said to my parents before we left. After faking out the parents we quietly ran upstairs, which by the way is hard to do in big boot, where danny went ghost I went in a pulled my Fenton Thermos out of my drawer and handed it to him "You could have just gotten mine from my backpack you know?" he said taking the Thermos "So used to grabbing it out of my drawer" I said, then before I could blink, a feminine hand placed a hand over Danny's mouth "Your in danger Danny" she said quietly "Phittie?" Danny mumbled

SO SORRY! I haven't updated in awhile, it's been a VERY crazy week but anyway I love plot twists and cliffhangers. But who is this mysterious ghost? Is she trying to help or hurt Danny? And how is Danny in danger? Well I'll give you 1 clue: it's not a random ghost I made up, it's a real one. But sorry it's so short, I just felt so bad about leaving you in the dark (not that this is helping) but _hopefully_ I'll update soon

ilikedan

4


	9. Chapter 9

Hi again! For once I'll be nice and skip the dumb intro. That keeps you away from the story, and get right into it, oh still sam's POV (oh and the writing in _Italic_ is like whispering as in barley audible)

"Phittie?" Danny mumbled though the hand

"Shhhh! Keep it down, they'll hear you" she whispered to us

"Who will?" I asked quietly

"Some evil ghosts have decided that the town should be more 'informed'" she said still holding danny, I blinked "oh right your 14 I'll try to translate, Some bad ghosts wanna come and like totally destroy danny's secret and make everything a bummer" She said adding a surfer type note to her tone

"Uh who are you?" I asked, we were in my dark room with the shutters shut and her standing in the corner so I couldn't tell

"Kitty, Where are you? Do have them?" asked another familiar voice

"Ember Mclam-I mean Mclain? You're in on this too?" I asked

"You bet dipsti- I mean uh _you_, trying to hurt him, I'm fine with. Torturing him with his love life, hilarious. But trying to destroy MY enemy, for good is crossing the line" she said I scowled at the 'love life' part "oh I see he's back with you, what happened to the preppy one?" Ember asked

"Just so you know, 1) I'm not apart of this conversation and 2) _Johnny's right above us on the roof_" Kitty said lowering her voice, I didn't even hear her but guessed she said something like 'shut up yal Johnny's here' when I heard the motorcycle on the roof.

"Kitten! I'm not in the mood for hide and seek now, come on out and help us get the ghost boy! You know darn well that the Christmas truce is over!" he shouted, I could see her flinch "Shadow, Find!" he shouted, most likely summoning his shadow

"Oh crud" kitty said slowly turning her and Danny invisible, that was obviously Ember's cue to turn her and I invisible. If it weren't for the fact that danny's secret and safety was at stake, I wouldn't have let that overly exposed no hit wonder spirit within ten feet of me, Danny's the ONLY (half) ghost who can touch me. We turned invisible and went up against the wall. Shadow came into the room moments later. He started to look around, turning over pictures, going through my once perfectly made bed, and then he started rummaging through my closet. I felt resisted the urge to growl loudly and rip his spineless body apart, I felt my body tense up, and I bet my Blood Pressure was getting higher by the second. I felt Ember's cold, icy hand squeeze me almost telling me 'calm, down or your friend is toast' and knowing her, she would've said just that if we weren't currently hiding. After a minute, Shadow gave up and went back through the ceiling to continue his search on the town. After waiting another 5 minutes, we gently got back on the ground and became visible

"Dou caf dret toe otf mef mow" Danny said through kitty's still clutching hand

"I think he means 'that you can let go now'" I said translating Danny's barley understandable words. Kitty let go and he fell to the floor

"Jeez, you have a death grip! You practically choked me!" he said standing up

"Calm down Danny, you know she was trying to help" I said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, he relaxed

"Yeah I know, but if what you say is true, then what do we do?" he asked

"Well their here to pretty much expose your human half and so on so I say we pretend that you told someone and then they'll kick your butt later" Ember butted in "SAMANTHA! I KNOW OUR HOUSE IS BIG BUT, YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR 20 MINUTES GET DOWN HERE!" My mom shouted

"Me him, go now, talk later BYE!" I said quickly grabbing his arm as he turned human I rushed down the stairs "Danny you weren't feeling well alright" I said as we high tailed it to the dining room

"No need, I'm already" he said miserably, we got down to the room and I walked in with a 'sick' Danny behind me

"I'm so sorry mom, when we got up there he just wasn't feeling well and I couldn't leave him alone up there, I think he was maybe a little overwhelmed by all this food, he tells me sometimes that his parents trying to give him ectoplasm covered waffles" I explained sincerely mom smiled, before turning into a frown

"Oh dear Daniel, that is no way for a growing boy to live I should call the authorities at once!" she said

"Mrs. Manson, it's really alright my parents are a little over the top, but their still my parents and I love them plus I have jazz to help me" he said smiling weakly

"Well alright, can you eat son? Or do we need to send you to the hospital?" mom asked

"I'm sure he's fine just takes a little getting used to the richer side of chocolate, right danny?" I said elbowing him

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said, then we all sat down to our dinner.

We had a nice chat going on, we talked about school, and some memories (non ghost hunting related) and talked about the stock market (yawn) and also the dreaded… "So you 2 have been friends for a VERY long time, and studies show that the longer the friendship, the more likely that the 2 will go steady and maybe even get married" my mom said looking at us. We turned as red as tomatoes

"Mom! Me and Danny are just really good friends, nothing more, nothing less" I said blushing deeply

"Your mother's right, and how are we supposed to know what you crazy kids are doing out so long? One night you and Danny could hop in a car and drive off to Vegas, never to be heard from again" dad said, all 3 of us stared at him "My first girlfriend did that did that to me" he said slouching a little in his chair

"I know what you mean, but Sam's right we're not going to go to Vegas, we can't even drive, but we're just friends" Danny said, still showing a bright red face. Then Skulker came in through the window, he set his eyes immediately on Danny and to my surprise my parents came in front of us

"Stay away from our little Sammikins and her friend" mom shouted picking up the turkey and throwing it at Skulker, which hit him right in the face

"I won't touch you or the girl, it is the ghost child that I want" he said lowering his eyes

"Well then, your in the wrong place for that Danny Phantom isn't in this house" Dad said

"Oh you bet he is" Skulker said evilly

"He is now!" Danny Phantom said coming in kicking Skulker in the Stomach, I was in the other room watching this, because I could explain to mom and dad later, that me and Danny ran into the other to find something to help or just to hide. I tossed the Thermos to Danny (unnoticed by the parents) and he quickly sucked up Skulker

"You can run child, but soon the truth will be revealed!" he shouted as he was being sucked up. Danny then turned his attention to my parents

"Are you guys alright?" he asked nicely

"We're fine, and I'm sure that- WHERE ARE THE KIDS?" mom shouted noticing our absence

"A black haired boy and girl? I saw them run into the other room when I came… I gotta go bye!" Danny shouted, turning invisible and went into the room I was in. He reverted back to human and sat with me with our ears against the wall, trying to look as if we were curious and wanted to know what was going on and for added effect I said when I knew my parents could hear us

"Do you think their ok? I feel bad abandoning them" I said with fake guilt

"I'm sure their fine, I heard Phantom show up, and he always saves the day" Danny added

"Oh Kids! Don't scare us like that again" mom said rushing over to us and giving us both bear hugs "Oh we were so worried" she said happily

"Come on let's finish our dinner and get you scamps to bed" dad said leading us back to the dining room

What's this? No cliffhanger? IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE! Merry Christmas! But next chapter is going to be Danny and Sam's little sleepover what will happen? There will be NO inappropriate actions happening, maybe a little DxS though, but yeah the Manson's were a little out of character, they were protecting their kid (and friend) and yes I know your all about ready to kill me for 1) taking so darn long to update and 2) for involving kitty SO many times it's driving you insane! About the not updating? I'm sorry writers block. About Kitty? I'm very sorry but Kitty is SOOOO cool and she probably hates getting stuck in my plots but oh well I'll try to include her less and update more bye!

ilikedan

7


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok kids its 9:30, Lights out!" my mom sang walking away

"Well, mom's outta the way, and we're alone, and the moons out shining brightly like- never mind" I said blushing deeply then his Ghost sense went off, yeah I really should've guessed that would happen Kitty crept out of the shadows

"Are you guys alright?" she asked touching my shoulder I jumped again

"You have GOT to stop doing that! Your gonna give me a heart attack!" I said turning towards her

"Tell me about it, she's already given me 3" Ember said coming out

"What can I say, Cat's are very sneaky" she said smiling

"Sooooo by any chance do you guys have a plan?" I asked trying to get that horrible line out of my head

"No, except our original thought of making the ghosts think you've been exposed" Ember said

"Nice pajama's, they look very slimming on you" Kitty said randomly, I looked down and remembered that I had changed into my long, silk pajamas. I blushed

"I'll go change while you try and figure out some what of a plan" I said going into my (now) messy walk in closet "And Danny, remind me later to kick shadows butt for wrecking my closet" I shouted through. I didn't feel the need for my purple tights, so I just slipped on my usual skirt, with mini bike shorts underneath and I also took out my green scrunchie out of hair, god knows that I'm never seen with my hair down but I wanted to know what danny thought. I looked in my little mirror in there a quickly brushed it, I slipped on my top and my boots and walked out

"Whoa" Danny said awe struck staring at me

"What is it?" I said a little embarrassed

"I've known you for almost 8 years, and not once have I ever seen you with your hair down" he said

"Oh, do I really have it up that often" I asked

"Try everyday" said tucker, who was climbing through my window

"AHHH! TUCKER _what are you doing here?_" I screamed, but lowered my voice when I heard my mom walk past

"Samantha? Daniel? Are you Ok? Is Tucker in there?" she asked through the door

"No mom, we were just uh talking about him yeah, remember Danny when that dandelions were food and he ate one…and then threw up in my lunch box" I said happily before realizing that

"Or the time he tried to ride the cow at the farm and when it mooed he kept running around shouting 'Alien invasion!' oh that was good" Danny said, I saw the 2 ghosts fly outside to keep the noise level down because they were laughing so hard

"Oh and I'll NEVER forget when he first met your parents, he went up to them and- ha, ha- he- ha, ha, ha- thought that they aliens and took off his clothes and threw it at him before -ha, ha, ha" I said before falling over laughing so hard I couldn't continue

"Before running outside stark naked and running into Mr. Lancers house lets all imagine that he used to be an elementary school teacher and making a mess!" Danny finished joining me on the floor, I heard the girls outside getting louder, but were drowned out by us

"Oh my- ha, ha, ha- how very unfourntun- ha, ha, ha, have fun Samikins- HA, ha, ha"

"Ok guys- Ha, ha, ha, ha- coast is-ha, ha, HA, ha- clear" I said still in fits of laughter. The girls phased through the room moments later and laid on the floor too

"Never…thought I could –ha, ha, ha, ha, ha HA-laugh… so-ha, ha, ha, ha- hard" ember said laughing hysterically

"I don't-Ha, Ha, ha- even need to-ha, ha, ha- breathe, and I'm out of-ha, ha, ha, ha- breath" Kitty said, breathing heavily

I looked over at the boy next to me who had reverted from Fenton to Phantom at least 15 times in the past 3 minutes, then I turned to the girls next to me who were holding each other and trying to calm down with no luck, and lastly I turned my head to the scowering, frowning, dark skinned boy sitting in my window sill, I took a couple deep breathes before getting into a semi calm state. I got up and helped tucker in

"Sorry, we were covering for you and sort of got carried away" I said to my friend, even though I wanted to sometimes I want to shove veggies down his throat (which he says will make him explode) he still is my best friend

"Yeah well next time let Danny be the butt of the jokes…. OH MY GOSH EMBER AND KITTY ARE IN YOUR ROOM!" he shouted suddenly, I hit my head

"Great work Einstein, now let's see if you can count to 10" I said sarcastically

"I'll show you! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 HA! I counted to _11_!" he shouted

"Tucker I was being sarcastic" I said hitting the back of his head "Do you always have to be such a moron"

"But, but enemies, here!" Tucker said using wide hand movements, I sighed

"Hi Tucker, yeah were here to help Danny and save his secret from being exposed" Kitty said warmly

"Yeah and laughing our butts off!" Ember said still laughing

"I have a Fenton Thermos, and I know how to use it" Tucker growled, she stopped

"But I know that you the Techno Geek and maybe you can help us in figuring out to convince the ghosts that he was exposed" Kitty explained, every stared

"How did you know I was a techno geek?" tucker asked

"You really think I didn't pay attention when I over shadowed Paulina? I know half of the school and their social rank and a few phone numbers too, plus it's not that hard to figure out" she said nicely, tucker frowned again

"You know if you keep doing that, your face is gonna stay that way for the rest of your life Ember is a perfect example" I said randomly

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Ember started coming towards me, I wasn't worried though 1) I had 3 people with Fenton Thermos's in this room and other gadgets in my drawer and 2) no way would danny let her lay a hand on me and sure enough…

"Chill out no hit wonder, that's just Sam's personality, she disses EVERYONE!" Danny said stepping in front of me. She growled before stepping back

"Thanks for the save Danny, but that was really weak she could've pushed you into my wall like a boneless chicken" I said 'thanking him' and also proving his point

"You are a strange, strange girl" kitty said shaking her head

"I am and darn proud" I said beaming as brightly as a Goth can

"Sooo now what?" Tucker asked

"Well I might have a plan…" Danny said meekly

"Well lets here it" I asked impatiently

"Well there's kind of a catch…"

Another cliff hanger! I now you probably hate for all of these but most of the time I can't think of the next part, so I just put it off for the next chapter :P but yeah next time I'll TRY to not do a cliffy, but hope you enjoy oh and about the tucker thing? I had a lot of fun writing that

ilikedan

6


	11. Chapter 11

"Uh what type of catch are you talking about exactly?" Ember asked impatiently

"Well to convince the ghosts that I've been exposed we obviously need to 'tell' the people so maybe overshadow a few people and who better then…" Danny said nervously Ember's widened

"NO WAY! Absolutely not! I'd rather be brought back to life ad then die again!" she shouted furiously

"Um who exactly are you thinking about Danny?" I asked I mean who was it? The mayor, the president or… "You've got to be kidding me Danny your really gonna them over shadow _them_!" I asked

"If you can ever get us to it!" ember shouted, strumming a few harmless notes on her guitar to calm her down

"It doesn't sound that bad, Overshadowing for long periods of time feels like your alive again" kitty said dancing around the room, why does she keep bringing that up?

"IF I WERE TO BE ALIVE AGAIN, I WOULDN'T WANT TO BE SOME WACKO GHOST HUNTER WHO'S SON IS MY WORST ENEMY!" Ember shouted losing her cool again and not noticing that the people she was yelling at (Danny and Sam) had snuck into the bathroom with a phone, Danny dialed his number it rang before jazz picked up

"Danny! I saw you get your backpack and because of that the whole house is covered in-" she shouted

"Jazz there's a change of plans, I need you to do me a small favor turn off anything that detects ghosts and sets off alarms I'm coming over" he said quickly but seriously

"YOU ARE NOT COMING WITHIN 10 FEET OF-" she shouted before was yet again interrupted

"Great, see ya soon sis bye!" Danny said hanging up, he then turned to me "Get your fenton fisher, we're going to my house" he said semi seriously

"LET GO OF ME YOU STINKING, ROTTEN, ANNOYING KIDS WITH HORRIBLE TASTE IN MUSIC!" Ember shouted loudly, invisibly struggling through the Fenton Rope

I sighed, the scary part was, I was having no trouble containing this infuriated, ghost diva strapped in multiple rolls of Fenton Rope. We were heading to Danny's house while tuck ran back to get something and would meet us there

"Chill out will you, it's only for one day besides you only have to act like him when we're outside" Kitty said floating (invisible) next to her

"Why am I gonna fat oaf again?" Ember said through gritted teeth

"Because 1) I'm more feminine and 2) I won the coin toss" kitty said smiling

"Well here we are Fenton works" I said uneasily "Danny are you _sure _you want to do this?" I asked leaning closer to him before he could answer his ghost sense went off again

"No time get inside!" he said quickly grabbing my wrist and dragging me inside, when we got in he slammed the door and leaned against it

"Danny! You better have a good reason for doing this DANGEROUS and STUPID thing when I warned you NOT to come-" Jazz ranted as she entered the room

"Are mom and dad home?" Danny panted

"No, and don't change the subject on me you are gonna get hurt, but you said to turn off all ghost detection devices and to that I had to send them on a wild goose chase for the crate creep!" Jazz shouted

"Who's the crate creep? Is he related to the box ghost?" Kitty said coming through the wall, Jazz screamed

"Are they here or- YES! I got out of your stupid rope who rules, I rule, who rule-" Ember danced flying in without any Fenton rope on, Jazz screamed again jumping behind the couch

"YOU BROUGHT GHOSTS HERE? Are you insane?" She screamed, fiddling with the Fenton Thermos behind her back

"Jazz, they're here to help, so please put the Thermos down" I sighed, it was pathetic how obvious it was

"Hey I'm new to Team Phantom give me a break" she replied carefully putting down the thermos "So, what do I owe this completely unexpected and very nerve racking visit too?" Jazz said dryly, coming from behind the couch

"We're part of the resistance to help Danny from being exposed and Danny has a plan" Kitty explained

"You seem nice, but why may I ask is SHE here" jazz said pointing to Ember

"Well, your brother's idea, I hated so I was drug here by some dumb fishing stuff and I'm on this team because they want to PERMENTLY eliminate your little baby brother here and destroy the whole town wreaking havoc and maybe ending all human life if they feel like it" Ember said smiling, Jazz was turning a paler shade of white as she spoke before she just fell over

"Was that _really _necessary?" kitty frowned, floating down to jazz and setting down on the couch

"No, but she's outta the way, plus it's SO easy to manipulate her I just couldn't help myself" ember smiled, floating around in almost a victory dance I sighed, then noticed that jazz slowly sat up and of course at that particular second, Tucker burst through the door

"Sorry I'm late guys-" he said quickly before jazz screamed out of surprise and fell back on the couch, this time fainting

"Great job Dr. Screw-up, you just scared jazz out of her mind" I snapped at him, and immediately put on the 'oh cud I messed up…but at least I'm here right?' look I sighed again waving him over he scurried over with a few items in his backpack

"As I was saying, the reason I'm late is because I brought some of my PDA hook ups" he said taking a bunch of wires out of his pack

"So you went home to get hook ups to you can chat online with your little geeky friends!" I shouted to his face, being surrounded by ghosts, and knowing your friend was at risk EVERYWHERE he went did not put me in the best mood, he stepped back

"No, no I swear I left THAT hook up at home, but I got it so I can hack into almost everything in this house, so we have full access to all Fenton inventions, since your dad changes the password every 2 weeks" he explained

"Almost?" I asked raisin an eyebrow

"That darn Denmark Toaster you got from Sam, one day it's going down" he said narrowing his eyes at my ex toaster

"Okay, great story now as you were saying about the hacking?" I said, my patience was quickly dying

"Well we could-" he started before I heard the Fenton's come up the doorstep

"I'm telling you Maddie, I ALMOST had him but he through that darn box at me and he escaped" Mr. Fenton ranted

"I know sweetie, don't worry Danny and Jazz's brightly, and smiling faces will cheer you up" Mrs. Fenton said putting her hand on the door, she turned the knob Danny's eyes widened

"Everyone upstairs NOW!" he whispered

"Why don't you make me" Ember snapped folding her arms and turning the other way, Danny growled before hitting her in butt with one of his ecto beams, she let out a small yelp

"Going!" she said flying (literally) up the stairs after everyone but him and jazz and I left, he turned on the tv and sat down, his parents entered moments later

"Hi kids, how are you?" Mrs. Fenton said cheerfully

"Hey Danny, what's up with jazz?" Mr. Fenton said staring at his eldest daughter, who truthfully looked like she'd been through a tornado

"Oh uh sam and I were working on reports and she decide to help us and fell asleep" Danny said

"Well then why are you watching tv?" Mrs. Fenton said frowning slightly

"Oh it's a current events project and we thought that there were current events on the TV!" I said quickly, not the best answer but oh well

"Well have fun!"Mr. Fentonsaid trotting downstairs with Mrs. Fenton behind him

I sighed with relief

"Been a tough day hasn't it?" I said smiling, he just groaned before letting his head fall back

"Don't worry, you'll get a break sooner or later" I said sweetly "Just relax for a minute Danny and you'll b-" I said, closing my eyes but jolted them back open when a (now) exhausted Danny fell on my lap, I laughed nervously before lightly petting his head "Ok you… do that, as long as your…relaxing, every things fine with…me" I said awkwardly, why couldn't this day just end already?

Does that count as a cliff hanger? I didn't think so but yeah, thinks aren't looking too good for Danny are they? And as I said before: The day Danny is killed in one of my stories is the day my moronic learns complex algebra in german. But I'll TRY to get the next chapter before the New Year but anyway MERRY CHRISTMAS! Or Kwanza or Hanukah or well you get the point!

ilikedan

7


	12. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE:

Uh hi, recently I've been neglecting some of my stories and I apologize deeply. But luckily I've got an excuse for each (you decide if their good enough)

**C**lose **C**alls: well for one, my teachers are killing me with homework which equals not a lot of time to REALLY express my ideas. Two, I think I've developed a new kind of writers block, and boy is it annoying! I got the theme, ideas and energy for a chapter… but I can't get my 'what happens in between the action scenes' sense in my brain going. I got the puzzle pieces and need help putting it together. Three, I got an idea for a chapter in a day dream about a month or two ago and started tossing it around in my brain (uh he, he yeah 99.99999 of my ideas for this story are day dreams I've had. Sometimes they take longer than others to completely form.) And I was JUST going to write it down after getting it together when…. **_BAM!_** Someone put something VERY similar in another story, and I don't want to get blamed foe copying (Don't fret though, I've mused the idea a lot and the plots changed a little, plus I'll give a mention in the end)

**S**ister, **S**ister: Actually for a while I forgot about this story, and the plot, and Cait Sanburg until I was 'cleaning' and remembered it. Plus writers block has played its toll too… but fear not I'm planning a meeting between our 3 girls (Cait, Sam and Paulina) and a new member maybe? (P.S. I got the name 'Cait' from my friend, who can be a very manipulative and sneaky person)

A **C**hange **o**f **H**eart: Very simple explanation, my next chapter (Which I'm planning will be separated into 2 chaps) is on 'Secret Weapons' and well like the last chapter (the MBK one) I…need…quotes! To start it off I NEED SOME QUOTES! But I haven't exactly seen it in a while. Thank goodness I programmed my computer to tape all Danny related things or I would've missed it play the other day (Hey, a rhyme!) so now all I need to do Is watch it, don't worry I'll get around to it… Eventually.

**B**ehind **T**hese **R**ed **E**yes: I have MULTIPLE ways I want to end this. That is the trouble, because I know I can only do ONE ending so I'm having trouble choosing just one. After all kitty is my favorite character (obviously) so I want to make it nice.

Uh yeah hope this helped

ilikedan


End file.
